Elemental: Book One
by lady-ravnclaw
Summary: "I was there when humanity first stepped out of their caves, blinking in the Sun and I will be there when you have all spread off into the stars" Rhona has lived for 200,000 years, reborn each time she dies. When she arrives in Albus' office she must step up to the mark and work hard to protect the future of the wizarding world while coming to terms with her own loss & immortality
1. Chapter 1 - Death

**A/N: Hi there. This is my Harry Potter story which has been swirling around my head for quite some time now. I have a feeling this will be one hell of a story as I plan for it to follow all seven books. Don't worry this is not your typical rewrite! It will follow an OC and hopefully many of the events in the books will have a different spin on them, if they are not rewritten completely. Anyway, that's enough natter. On with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Rhona and some elements of the plot. **

* * *

"_I was there when humanity first stepped out of their caves, blinking in the Sun and I will be there when you have all spread off into the stars. I have lived hundreds of thousands of lives and I remember every single one of them." _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Avada Kedavra!"

I saw the curse coming at me as if in slow motion and my breath caught in my throat. This was it. The end of this life. The green bolt hit me dead centre and my entire body felt as though sheets of ice cold water were falling on top of me. My eyes closed and I waited.

Behind my closed lids a warm golden light began. From experience I knew to wait until it had subsided before I opened my eyes. Not for the first time I felt the burn of anticipation grow in my stomach as I wondered just where - and more importantly when - I would end up this time. The thing is, I don't die. I simply reappear at the correct time and place where I am needed to fulfil my destiny.

A soft clearing of the throat roused me from my thoughts. Cautiously I opened my eyes and saw none other than Albus Dumbledore standing before me, hands clasped before him, eyes regarding me with that ever present twinkle. I turned my head and saw we were stood in his office at Hogwarts. It had changed little since my last visit but I noticed a new addition - a tall cabinet full of vials. I was puzzled at their appearance as they resembled no potion I knew of.

"Now, there is only one person I know who can do magic like that. Hello again, Rhona."

"Albus! It's been five minutes but Gods I missed you." I chuckled warmly at seeing my old friend.

He laughed, "I'm glad to see you didn't lose your cheer on the way, dear girl."

"Only for you Albus, you know that." I replied with a wink. Albus and myself had quite a bit of history, having known each other since before the days of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. "Tell me how long has it been since I died?"

"Eleven long years."

"Is it over?" I referred of course to the Wizarding War that had been raging at the time of my disappearance.

"For now, but more on that later. Take a look at yourself." He waved his wand at one of the chairs in front of his desk and it transfigured into a long, full length mirror.

I was quite surprised, as always, at the body that had been designed for me. I was tall for my age - eleven by the looks of it - and slim. Long, sweeping black hair fell down my back and blue, startled eyes gazed back at me. I watched detachedly as a hand rose to stroke my face, feeling the unfamiliar lines. It wasn't that bad - it certainly could be worse.

"It's not that different from last time is it?" Albus had walked up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a nice mirror Albus, I may have to keep it." I said breezily, turning quickly away from my reflection. I would deal with the loss of my past self on my own time. For now, I had some catching up to do. "What's the date?" I asked as I walked over to the remaining chair and Albus settled in behind his desk.

"September 1st, 1991."

"I'm supposed to attend Hogwarts then?"

"It would seem so."

"You said the War was over for now. What did you mean?"

"The Dark Lord is gone but not dead. He fell on October 31st, a year after you left us."

"Who brought him down?" my curiosity was peaked. As far as I knew there was no way to destroy him.

"A baby." Albus replied gravely.

"That's not possible."

"I thought so too but it's true."

"Well who was it?"

Albus seemed hesitant to answer, but with a deep breath he did. "Harry James Potter."

"Potter? But you can't possibly mean Lily and James' son? He wasn't even born when I died."

"Yes, he is their son."

"Did he survive?"

"Yes but… there's something else you must know. I'm afraid it may come as bit of a shock."

"What is it?"

"Lily and James, they...didn't make it."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they did the cold of death was nothing compared to what I felt now. Tears pricked at my eyes and soon they were pouring down my cheeks with no sign of stopping. I began fervently shaking my head.

"No, it's not possible. They were safe!" I cried, "We made sure of it!"

"It would seem that Sirius was not as loyal as we had thought."

I froze, "You mean to say that Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter betrayed them?!" I asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I know you were close to them."

I laughed, "That's an understatement." I shook my head to rid myself of the onslaught of memories - James and Sirius on the train, sharing a dorm with Lily, full moons with Remus, tutoring Peter. "Who else? Who else did we lose?"

"Are you sure..?" Albus asked uncertainly. He knew that the first few hours after a rebirth were often painful as my mind tried to sort out memories and adjust to my new life. Any added strain could be potentially harmful but I had to know.

"Just tell me Albus, I'll be fine."

"Peter Pettigrew died at the hands of Sirius, Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Marlene McKinnon died along with her whole family, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones and his family to name but a few. I'm sorry Rhona."

"I could have helped. If I'd have just dodged that stupid curse I could have saved them." I was so lost. I thought at least some of them would make it. At least Remus was still alive.

"Who was it that got you? Sirius couldn't be sure."

"Bellatrix."

"Ah, of course. That seems only right." I simply nodded absently in response.

Mournful silence stretched on now, each of us lost in memories we would rather forget. We were saved however by the opening of the door to Albus' office.

"Headmaster, I-" I knew only one woman who had that Scottish lilt. I spun on my seat and sure enough there was Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, mouth agape as her words died on her lips. "I apologise Albus, I was not aware you had company."

Albus smiled, "Come in Minerva, come in. There is someone here I would like you to get reacquainted with."

The Professor did as asked and slowly walked into the room, staring at me all the while as I met her eyes with a wide grin. "Reacquainted? Do I know you child?"

Albus answered for me, "Surely, you have not forgotten dearest Rhona?"

"Not Rhona Seff?!" Minerva replied, shocked.

"That is indeed me. I trust you told her Albus, as instructed."

"I did indeed."

"Good, good. Well how have you been then, Minnie?" Sirius' old nick-name slipped out before I could stop myself and I watched in despair as a brief stab of pain flitted across the old woman's face. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Don't apologise. It will be nice to have some the old Marauder energy about the place. The Weasley Twins aren't quite the same."

"Ah, yes the Weasley's will have all grown up now won't they?" I remembered when the Twins had been born and if memory served me Molly had given birth to another just before my death.

"Yes and they really are trouble. But how are you?"

"I'm… fine. It's strange though because you all talk about this as if it was years and years ago but for me the war is still on."

"You'll get used to it." Albus promised. "In the meantime, we should probably be getting you ready for your Sorting. You'll need all your equipment, but fortunately I had an inkling you would be returning to us this year what with Harry coming to Hogwarts and all-"

"Wait Harry is coming this year?" I closed my eyes briefly, imagining just how painful it would be to attend classes alongside the son of my dead friends.

"Yes." Albus confirmed. "Now here are your things." He once again raised his wand and a trunk full of clothes, a cauldron, a wand and all the equipment I would need appeared beside me, summoned from his own quarters no doubt. My eye caught on the wand.

"Wait, is that..?" I trailed off uncertainly. It couldn't possibly be my wand from my previous life, could it? I surely would have lost it after the battle to some collecting Death Eater.

"It is your wand. It was retrieved after you fell and I kept it safe for you."

"Thank you so much, dear friend."

"Not at all, not at all. Now if you would follow Minerva I think the Express is almost here." Indeed, through the long windows behind Albus' desk I could see the last slice of sun sinking low over the horizon.

It was time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Home

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to all you who reviewed, followed and/or favourited (TheShulesLovinPsycho, dillydirl, dancerengland, SuperSyster, MissMonoque999, AnneO'Nemus). I've decided to try and upload a story every Thursday. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Rhona. J.K owns the rest. **

**Chapter 2 - Coming Home **

Minerva and I marched along the torch-lit corridors, companionable silence stretching between us. However, by the time we had reached the third flight of stairs it seemed Minerva had to say something.

"I presume you are keeping the same name?" The question was a trivial one but perhaps the most pressing, considering that she would have to call it out at the Sorting.

"I will keep Rhona, as you and Albus seem to like it but 'Seff' won't do anymore. It's too soon and I can't afford anyone remembering me." I paused for a moment agonising over my new surname. "How about 'Webb'?" I asked finally.

"Rhona Webb," Minerva seemed to be tasting the name on her tongue, weighing it and considering it's potential. "Yes it will do quite nicely."

I nodded in agreement, a small smile tugging at my lips. The name was memorable yet simple.

We paused before the incredibly large front door to the castle and waited. Minerva turned to me, "Now when I open this door, I expect you to slip in with the other students, unnoticed."

"That won't be a problem, Minerva. I'm good at not being noticed."

The Professor gave a small smile but strictly reminded me, "It's Professor McGonagall to you, Miss Webb."

I laughed softly, "Yes of course, Professor."

A loud resonating knock interrupted us, which repeated itself twice more before stopping. I slipped to the side as Minerva swung the door open and stood before the first-year students with such an air of superiority that even I was intimidated.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, his deep, gruff voice the same as it had been for many, many years.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Minerva had gone into full Professor mode, the mode that had served detention after detention and had fourth years shaking in their shoes.

The door was pulled open further and the first-years followed Minerva with a thundering of feet that echoed against the stone of the vast Entrance Hall. I slipped into the crowd and followed them, focusing on keeping my head down and not knocking anyone as I made the transition. Minerva stopped before the entrance to the Great Hall and the students followed her example, all huddling closer together in their fear and nerves.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the Professor began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses…" I stopped listening. I had heard this speech once before in 1971 and wondered briefly why on earth Minerva didn't change it up a bit. She would go on to state the importance of house loyalty - a typical thing for a Gryffindor to say - and explain the housing system.

I distracted myself by contemplating which house I would go into. The logical choice would be to choose whichever house Harry got sorted into as I had already decided to protect him. Before leaving his office, Albus had explained to me that Harry was a key part of bringing down Voldemort and I would do well to actively look out for him. I had asked for more details but the Headmaster had insisted we had no time. However, this was not the only reason I wanted to take care of the boy. He was Lily and James' son and I felt that it was my duty to protect him in their name when no other Marauder could. He deserved a family and although I could not openly be one, I would ensure he knew he was loved.

Despite all this though I considered for a moment which house I would be best suited for. In truth I would fit all houses but Slytherin always had seemed like such a good choice. I remember back in the days of the Founders, Salazar had said I would do well in his house but nowadays it had moved so far from the cunning, keen intellect he had possessed and was now obsessed with blood purity and the preservation of pureblood customs.

I was startled when everyone around me began gasping and stepping backwards, alarmed. I looked up to see an entourage of ghosts streaming through the walls. They appeared to be yet again discussing Peeves the Poltergeist.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost of Gryffindor Nearly-Headless Nick appeared to have just noticed the cluster of students all staring slack-jawed up at him.

"New students!" cried the Fat Friar, the kindest of all the ghosts, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"_Rhona._" A voice hissed by my right ear. I turned startled but saw nobody.

A giggle came from my left and I spun, glaring into the seemingly empty air. "Peeves." I snapped, "How did you know it was me?"

"Couldn't forget you sweetie, even with that new get up you've got." Another giggle, "I'll be seeing you around Seff."

I opened my mouth to protest that my name wasn't Seff anymore but Minerva had returned, announcing that the Sorting Ceremony was about to start. As the crowd began to move forward and I was swept along with it, I pushed Peeves to the back of my mind. I would worry about him recognising me at another time - right now I had a Sorting Hat to manipulate.

The Great Hall looked just as splendid as it always had, with its four long wooden tables, laden with golden plates and goblets which perfectly reflected the glow from the thousands of candles to give the whole Hall a warm atmosphere - I had long suspected magic was involved. My eyes travelled to the ceiling and saw the night sky. I remembered the first Headmaster who had done that. Professor Brian Gagwilde to precise, had had a lot of trouble perfecting the spell - many soggy potatoes and treacle tarts were created in the process.

The procession of students drew to a halt as Minerva placed a four legged stool before the teachers table and atop that sat the Sorting Hat looking much more worse for wear than it had in the days of Godric Gryffindor.

The anticipation in the air was almost tangible as first years waited for instructions on what to do and the older students waited for the Hat to open its brim and begin the song it had spent the last year perfecting. Before long it did just that.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your tops hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So put me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The applause was thunderous. The hat bowed to each table and then became utterly still.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Minerva announced importantly while unrolling a long scroll of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A small flushed girl with her hair done neatly in pigtails stumbled forwards and put on the hat. There was a moments pause before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers and Hannah made her way over. "Bones, Susan" quickly joined and "Boot, Terry" became the first Ravenclaw.

The sorting continued with no one of importance being called until Minerva called out "Longbottom, Neville". My head snapped up from staring at my shoes and I watched as a rather round boy nervously stepped toward the stool and jammed the hat onto his head. The hat was silent for well over a minute, trying to decide where best to place him. Looking at him now, I would never have guessed his parents were Gryffindors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, war heroes. He was small and had that nervous twitchy air about him that reminded me of another boy - Peter Pettigrew, God rest his soul.

After what seemed like an age the hat announced Neville to be Gryffindor and I vowed to protect this one too, in memory of Alice and Frank.

The poor boy ran off with the hat and had to go back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag". I felt myself despair; this would be a harder task than I had first thought.

A number of other names were called, many of which were old wizarding families - "Malfoy", "Nott", "Parkinson" - before at last "Potter, Harry" was called.

This was my first chance to get a good look at my new charge, and upon doing so I felt my breath sucked out of me. He was the spitting image of James, with unruly raven hair, glasses and a lanky frame. Once he had turned around and sat himself on the stool, I noticed another thing. His eyes were the exact replica of Lily's.

He placed the hat upon his head while whispers swept through the Great Hall - "Potter? Did she say Potter?" and "_The _Harry Potter" being the most prominent. Then there was silence as if someone had pulled all the noise from the room and stuffed it into a box. I had never been so strongly reminded of the phrase 'you could hear a pin drop'.

Harry's sorting was taking even longer than Neville's had and I wondered why. I was sure he would be a Gryffindor especially since his parents had been such prime examples of that house but there was a niggling doubt in the back of my mind of '_what if?'_. I had always despised asking myself this question, as experience had taught me that no amount of thinking or wishing made time turn back, or choices be made to better suit your goals. You had to go with the flow and deal with any consequence that arose.

I was just beginning to prepare for the worst when the Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Hall erupted into cheers, so deafening that some of the more timid Hufflepuff's were covering their ears. I allowed myself a small, relieved smile as my eyes caught Albus'. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards before he subtly raised his goblet to someone behind me, Harry I presumed.

Now there were only four of us left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and the boy who was stood next to me with shocking bright hair (a Weasley, certainly) became another Gryffindor. Then it was my turn. Head bowed in the perfect imitation of a shy first-year I made my way to the stool. As I approached my eyes met Minerva's and she gave me a small nod. 'Do what you must' it said.

The hat fell over my eyes and a small nasally voice began in my mind. "Ah, welcome my Lady. The threads of your mind weave an interesting tapestry."

I bit back a smile, "Nice to see you too, Hat. Where do you reckon I should go?"

"Why should I tell you, we both know I'll put you exactly where you want to go." He sounded rather disgruntled at the fact that I had such control over him but being the fifth Founder certainly had its perks.

"Obviously," I replied, "But just for curiosity's sake tell me where I ought to go."

"Slytherin." was the immediate answer.

"Yes I feared as much but you know I can't. And anyway that house isn't what it used to be."

"Yes," the Hat agreed. "Salazar would be disappointed. Well I suppose it should be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I offered a brief thanks to the Hat and removed it, scuttling over to the red and gold table which by this point was cheering loudly. I slid into the seat next to Neville and smiled gratefully around at the other members of my house who congratulated me. I looked up and there was Harry opposite me. I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat as he shyly grinned at me. Was it just my imagination or was there a hint of Sirius in those bright eyes?

I snapped my gaze away as "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin and Albus rose to his feet.

"Welcome!" he said as he beamed down at all the students, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down and I laughed at his antics. My old friend really had not changed; if there was one person in the whole wizarding world you could rely on to remain true and unchanged in the face of everything, it was Albus Dumbledore.

My eyes widened at the food which had now appeared in front of me and I realised with a start that I was starving. My last meal had been many hours before the battle - Lily had made pancakes and Sirius and James had eaten most of them - and rebirths always made me hungry.

I began to hurriedly pile my plate with potatoes, carrots, bacon and Yorkshire Pudding before slathering the whole lot in tomato ketchup. The sauce was a relatively new invention to me, first properly making it's appearance in the early 1800's and I simply could not get enough of the stuff. I received a few amused and disgusted looks from my fellow house mates but I simply smiled and shrugged at them as if to say 'so what, it tastes good'.

As I began shovelling more and more food into my mouth I tuned out the surrounding conversation - something about Nearly-Headless Nick - and instead tried to figure out just how I was going to look after Harry without him realising what I was doing or, more importantly, why.

I would need to become friends with him of course, which would be a painful process but one I would survive. I then had to find some way of keeping an eye on him even when I couldn't be there. If only I had the Marauders map, but we had decided to leave it at Hogwarts in the care of Mr Filch for future pranksters. Of course, I could replicate it but that would take time.

A hand was suddenly waving in front of my face and I turned startled to see Neville staring at me expectantly. I looked around more and saw the look mirrored on the faces of those around me. Acutely aware I had missed something, I forced the blush from my cheeks and said "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

There were a few chortles while Neville kindly replied, "We were talking about families and we were wondering what yours was like."

"Oh," I said, shocked. I hadn't expected to have to come up with a back-story this quickly. Thinking on my feet I answered, "Well, I grew up in an orphanage. My parents died in the last days of the War and I was left all on my own. Dumbledore got me to an orphanage and I never even knew about my magic until a few months ago." The lie was the first of many to come and as I saw the pitying looks directed at me I regretted not coming up with a jollier childhood. I knew though that it had to be this way, inventing family was exhausting.

"So that's why Dumbledore was smiling at you earlier, after your sorting. You know each other." I looked at the bushy-haired girl who had spoken in surprise. This one was smart and I would have to watch myself.

I nodded slowly at her, eyeing her critically. She looked like the sort of girl who was book smart, and eager to learn and make friends but the way she held her head made me think that perhaps she wasn't as outgoing as she may seem.

The girl seemed to notice me watching her as she gasped and exclaimed, "Golly, where are my manners?! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Rhona Webb." I replied with a smile.

"I didn't see you on the train Rhona. I would have remembered eyes like yours." A boy from the other side of Hermione leaned around her and looked at me questioningly. He was a Weasley, I was sure with his shocking red hair and pale freckled skin. The question was which one. I knew that Molly and Arthur Weasley had had three other children before the Twins, though for the life of me I could not remember their names.

"Well I will choose to take that as a compliment…" I trailed off and the boy quickly got the hint.

"Percy," he supplied, "Prefect for Gryffindor." A chorus of "Perfect Prefect Percy came from the direction of what could only be the Weasley Twins and I grimaced in sympathy with Percy. it must be tough to have brothers like those.

"In answer to your question Percy, I was on the train but I was in a compartment on my own." This answer seemed to suffice for him as he turned away and began to chat enthusiastically with a fellow fifth year.

I edged closer to Hermione and lowering my voice I asked, "What did he mean about my eyes?"

She looked at me and after a moment's pause she replied, "They're memorable, I suppose. And when you look at me it feels as if you can see right through me, into my soul." She laughed quickly, "That's impossible of course." I nodded, grabbed an eclair that had appeared on the table a few minutes prior and nibbled it thoughtfully. I had never been told that before.

Suddenly Harry gasped and clutched his forehead. "What is it?" I asked.

"N-nothing," he replied quickly but his eyes remained fixed on something over my left shoulder.

I swivelled round on the bench and saw none other than Severus Snape standing talking to a teacher who wore a purple turban on his head. Somehow Albus had neglected to inform me that Severus would be teaching here and I hoped beyond hope that he would never find out who I was. While at school with him we had developed something of a rivalry - an unavoidable consequence of being friends with the Marauders - and if he were to know my identity I was sure he would make my life a living hell.

Just as I was thinking this, Snape's beady eyes darted toward me and for a moment they narrowed. I wondered if he was trying to see into my mind and so I raised my Occlumency shields with practised ease. A tense few seconds ticked by, then Snape turned back to the conversation he had been having before.

Behind me I heard Harry ask Percy about Snape and he identified the other teacher as Professor Quirrell. According to Percy, Snape taught Potions but really wanted to teach Defence against the Dark Arts - which was Quirrell's job. It made sense seeing as Snape was a Death Eater through and through.

Before too long, the puddings also disappeared and Albus got to his feet.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed towards the Weasley Twins and then, surprisingly to me. I was slightly offended.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed but I was worried. What hadn't Albus told me? I also couldn't deny that my curiosity was peaked. I would be making a trip to the third floor very soon.

"And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song!" cried Albus. I groaned into my hands and tried to ignore the cacophony as the entire school bellowed at their top of their voices:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff. _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us something worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

I grimaced and flatly refused to join in as the whole school sang at different speeds and with varying degrees of skill. The last to finish were predictably the Weasley twins who I quickly found were living up to the expectation Minerva had set of them back in Albus' office.

Albus dismissed us and I stood to follow the rest of my house after casting one last appreciative glance around the Great Hall. Despite all that I had lost in just one day, it certainly felt good to be home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you want to. I hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Tired

**A/N: This is a day late and I'm sorry but I was a bit ill so hopefully I'm forgiven. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Rhona.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Tired **

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful, but I felt nothing but exhaustion. While the other members of my dormitory bustled around, excitedly preparing for their first day, I desperately tried to fall back to sleep.

It seemed that fate, however, had other plans. Hermione Granger's eager face popped into my field of vision and I groaned audibly.

"Come on, Rhona. It's the first day, aren't you at least a little bit excited?" Her grin was infectious and I soon responded.

"'Course I am Hermione, I'm just tired too." Didn't she realise how tiring it was to die, time-travel, come back to life and completely change my appearance all in one go? Of course, I wasn't actively making any of it happen but my magic was still used.

"Well you better get yourself up because I asked that Prefect last night and he said we need to be in the Great Hall for breakfast and to get our timetables."

I sighed deeply before heaving myself up with a groan. It was all very well being immortal but school did get rather dull after you'd graduated several dozen times already. Very slowly I pulled on my new uniform and tied my hair back in one of the bobbles I had borrowed off Lavender Brown - a highly irritating girl who was far too focused on fashion to be of any use. Finally deeming my appearance decent, I turned to Hermione and gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

The trip down to the Great Hall was painful as I saw corridor after corridor, alcove after alcove that reminded me of the Marauders. Here was where we met. Here was where James had first fallen for Lily. Here was where I had caught Sirius crying about his home life. Here was where I had finally put the pieces together about Remus' condition. Here was where we had pulled perhaps our greatest prank. If this was what the next seven years of my life would be like then I would gladly die - except for me that solved nothing.

I was relieved when we reached the Hall. The noise and food would serve to be a fabulous distraction. Harry had not yet made an appearance so I decided to sit with Hermione and we discussed the coming lessons.

"What are you looking forward to studying, Rhona?" she asked far too cheerfully. I shrugged.

"Have you ever performed magic? Of course you haven't, you didn't know you had it until a little while ago did you?" Hermione really did babble on.

"What do you think Professor McGonagall teaches. She's our Head of House you know? That Prefect told me last night and he said-"

"Hermione," I interrupted. "Please, shut up. No offence okay but I am so tired and all I want to do is sleep." I tried desperately to ignore the hurt look in her eyes and instead watched as Minerva made her way down the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables.

She reached us and handed them out before asking curiously, "Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" I knew she was asking me particularly, but I had to make it seem as if I had not noticed their absence.

I surveyed the room before replying, "I guess they got lost." I shrugged helplessly.

Just as Minerva began to turn away Harry and Ron came tearing into the Hall panting slightly. They either overslept or they ended up on the other side of the castle. Eyeing Ron's messy tie, I presumed the first could be more likely.

"Sorry Professor," Harry began, "We got lost." Minerva only nodded and handed them their schedules but as she turned away I saw a small ghost of a smile. It would seem she had not been fooled.

The boys threw themselves down on the benches opposite myself and Hermione and, now that the excitement was over, I once again lowered my head to the table and closed my eyes.

"Morning Hermione, morning Rhona," Ron greeted - around a mouthful of food by the sounds of it.

"Good morning," Hermione replied primly, "Don't expect a reply from her she's really not a morning person."

I lifted my head fractionally and propped it up on my hand. "Hi," I said dully while reaching for a croissant. I missed the first time and nearly upended Hermione's beaker of pumpkin juice. Gods I was tired.

Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand me but she was interrupted by the screeching of many, many owls and a few startled gasps. The morning post had arrived. I expected to get none as nearly everyone who knew were sat in this very Hall but nevertheless I suddenly felt a sharp pecking on my head. I had mail and as I unwrapped the small slip of parchment from the barn owls leg I recognised Albus' neat script.

_Rhona, _

_I trust you are settling in well. Please come to my office tonight. There are things we need to discuss. The password is _Jelly Baby_. _

_Albus. _

Another groan. I was tired enough without hours of discussions with Albus about the future - and undoubtedly the past.

"Are you okay, Rhona?" Harry asked.

I looked up into his green eyes - Lily's green eyes - and managed a nod. I'd be fine.

* * *

The day had been long and filled with the usual talks from teachers about the standards they expect from their students. As if anyone will actually remember.

Slipping away from Hermione had been harder than expected and eventually I had to discreetly cast a spell of my own invention which would make her incredibly focused on a particular task - her Transfiguration essay in this case.

I walked very slowly to Albus' office and chose to avoid all the shortcuts and secret passageways I knew of. I was not looking forward to this. However, Hogwarts does not go on forever and soon enough I was stood before the gargoyle saying "Jelly Baby" with as little enthusiasm as possible. I knocked on Albus' door and heard in response the Headmasters cheery welcome.

I pushed on the heavy wood door and there he sat, behind his desk, looking to all the world as though my presence in his office was the best thing to ever happen in his life. Not for the first time Albus' cheer and optimism grated on me.

"You and your damn smiles, Albus." I said, "For once can you not pretend like it's Christmas come early."

"His smile widened, "Take a seat Rhona."

I did as asked and quickly got down to business. "What did you want? I'm tired and I really just need to rest."

"Of course, you must be exhausted. I just wanted to see if you're settling in alright? Nobody suspects you?" For once, he looked genuinely concerned.

"Peeves recognised me but I doubt he'll tell anyone, he always was surprisingly loyal to me. Snape was suspicious but I can hold him off." Albus frowned.

"It's strange that a poltergeist knew you."

"He has seen many of my other selves, I'm not that surprised to be honest." I waved my hand as if to dismiss the subject.

Albus nodded, "As for Severus, I may have to speak with him."

I shook my head, "I would prefer it if you didn't tell him who I am. Because of our… history, I feel he would not take the news well. In other words, he'll make my time here a living hell."

The man opposite me sighed, "Perhaps you are right," he agreed. "How is young Harry?"

"So far he's acting like a normal boy, although he certainly hasn't inherited Lily's sense of direction. He's late for everything."

We both chuckled, "You're keeping an eye on him though?" he asked.

"I am, two of them when I can spare them" I nodded. "I am also going to become his friend, he'll trust me."

"Good. Just be careful Rhona, he is not James."

I sighed. "I know Albus, I know. It's so difficult though. I don't think it has quite sunk in yet that they're gone - either dead, in Azkaban and Lord knows where Remus is - and I'm never going to see them again." I felt tears prick at my eyes once again, and a sob escaped my lips. I was so alone. I didn't notice Albus stand until he was knelt on the floor in front of me, holding his arms out. Without hesitation I fell into them, seeking the comfort I had been so desperately craving since yesterday, when my whole world fell apart.

"I'm tired, Albus." I choked out, as he rubbed my back softly "I'm so bloody tired. I've been doing this for two hundred thousand years and I just want it to _end_."

"I know." was all Albus could say.

* * *

That night as I lay in my four poster bed in the Gryffindor girls dorm I dreamed of a happier time.

_1st September 1971. _

"_Hey can I sit in here? Everywhere else is really loud." I asked the boy who was sat on his own in the corner of the compartment. I was unfortunately, forced to ride the Hogwarts Express to school this time as I had 'appeared' in the public toilets of Kings Cross Station. _

_The boy nodded and so I threw myself down on the seat opposite him. "Where's your luggage," he asked quietly. _

"_Hmm? Oh, I err left it in another compartment." I lied. In truth I had none and simply hoped desperately that Albus Dumbledore was still Headmaster. He had just been appointed a few months before I had died in a potions accident. _

_The boy seemed confused but let the issue slide. As he gazed out of the window I studied him - dark, long hair, grey eyes, perfect cheekbones. I'd bet all the money I didn't yet have that he was a Black. _

"_I'm Rhona Seff." I said suddenly, sticking my hand out. It was a name I had used many moons ago and had always been rather fond of. _

_The boy turned and regarded me with a raised eyebrow. "Sirius Black." he replied. He took my hand and shook it, giving a small bow. I smiled. _

_I was just about to speak again when another boy charged into the compartment and threw himself on the floor. He had a mop of black hair which seemed to stick out in every possible direction and wore largish round glasses. He also happened to be as skinny as a twig. Only after I cleared my throat loudly did he seem to notice our presence. He looked up startled and grinned at us sheepishly. _

"_Hi, I'm James Potter, do you mind if I stay here for a while?"_

"_Sure, why not. It's not like I was looking for some privacy or anything." Sirius drawled and James either didn't notice the sarcasm or chose to ignore it as he sat himself up and settled against the door. _

"_Who are you hiding from?" I asked curiously. _

"_My cousin, Marlene McKinnon. I may or may not have left stink pellets under her seat." He grinned once again and both Sirius and myself laughed. I may not know what my mission is yet in this life but for now, these two seemed like good distractions. _

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated even if it's only a few words. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Snape

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who are still reading this. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following (****TheShulesLovinPsycho, dillydirl, dancerengland, SuperSyster, MissMonoque999, AnneO'Nemus, larissaRaven, scubatrex, zeynep sevim mete) it really is appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter – it's quite an interesting one and some of the wheels begin turning. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Rhona. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Snape**

The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion as that first day had. Breakfast with Hermione, lessons of things I had learnt years ago, evenings writing essays, and nights with dreams - or, perhaps more accurately, nightmares.

Friday happened to be the first time Harry and Ron made it the Great Hall on time and so they were rewarded with two jam doughnuts I had saved from the sixth years. When they asked grumpily how Hermione and I managed not to get lost once I had hastily replied that I simply had a good sense of direction and an excellent memory.

Friday was also the first day we had Potions and to make matters worse it was a double lesson. I was dreading having to spend such a long time in the same room as Snape but I needn't have worried so much. He spent most of the lesson picking on Harry.

He began with the register and had paused when he came to Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, his voice much changed from the nervous stutter he had had much of the time when he was around James, Sirius or myself. "Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_."

A number of Slytherins sniggered but I silenced them with a cold glare. He finished the register and now stared at the class. His eyes were even emptier than they had been twenty years ago and it seemed his top lip was now curled in a permanent sneer.

"You are here to learn the subtle science of and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will find it hard to believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Like Minerva's welcome speech this had been carefully crafted to intimidate and inspire. Silence filled the class and I found myself astounded. Snape may be a git but he could certainly control a class.

"Potter!" Snape spun on Harry so fast that people on the front row shrank back in their seats and I felt my hand itching to draw my wand. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The answer was easy but a glance at Harry showed he had no clue.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

Snape's sneer grew, "Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?" Again an easy enough question but for someone who had not studied potions yet the answer would be impossible. That being said, Hermione was practically bouncing out of her seat beside me.

"I don't know, sir." The Slytherins began to laugh again so I slowly drew my wand and sent a mild stinging jinx in their general direction. Someone yelped quietly and I grinned to myself.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape was goading now, looking to get a rise out of Harry. I was practically glaring daggers at him.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

That was enough, "Stop it. Leave him alone." I half shouted and Snape slowly pivoted to face me, his face a mask of calm except for the fury in his eyes.

"And I don't suppose you know the answer, Webb?" This was his softest voice yet but I stared right back at him. This was nothing.

"As a matter of fact I do. Asphodel and wormwood combine to make the Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion so powerful it creates the illusion of death itself. A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat, it looks like a small stone and can save you from most poisons. As for the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, there is none." I smirked smugly up at Snape.

"Detention Miss Webb, eight o'clock tonight, my office." Snape turned his back and strode over to his desk. "You better all be copying that down."

The rest of the lesson wasn't much better with criticisms from Snape over the tiniest of faults. At one point poor Neville had managed to melt his cauldron and had to be escorted to the Hospital Wing.

Once the lesson was over, all the Gryffindors were feeling rather down. Harry and Ron had somehow managed to lose a house point and Harry was beating himself up over it.

I decided to catch up with them, "Hey Harry, don't worry about the points. No-one blames you and Hermione will soon be able to earn them back."

Harry smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks, Rhona. And thank you for standing up for me like that. It must have been hard."

"Not a problem Harry, really."

There was a slight pause before Harry asked, "Do you want to come and see Hagrid with me? He's the Gamekeeper."

I smiled, "Thanks Harry but I can't. I've got two essays to write before dinner as I've got that stupid detention later on."

"Oh, okay, we'll see you around then I guess."

"I'll see you at dinner. Goodbye both of you." As I walked away I couldn't help the huge grin that split across my face. I'd succeeded in my first task - I was friends with Harry Potter.

* * *

Detention with Snape was... interesting. I arrived at eight o'clock sharp and knocked on his door. It would be interesting how he treated me.

"Come in," Snape called softly.

I entered his office and regarded the dark walls and black furniture. Unlike most offices at Hogwarts, Snape's had no personal photographs or insignificant objects that held emotional value. No, the walls were a dark green and were covered with nothing but cabinets full of potions ingredients. There was a small Pensieve in the corner, covered in a black cloth and I felt an urge to look into it's depths. Snape's desk was dark wood and already had a few neat piles of essays. Behind the desk was the dark shape of Snape himself.

"Ah, Miss Webb. I have been expecting you. Come here." I approached the desk slowly and stopped a few paces before it. This whole situation made me uneasy. "Perhaps you could explain to me something Professor Dumbledore seemed to be ignorant of."

"And what would that be, sir?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice even. Had he worked out my secret so soon? He always had been unnaturally observant.

"Why a student, a first year no less, has a magical aura that surpasses both her years and capabilities."

I took a breath and calmed myself. I could work with this. "I assure you Professor, I had no idea. As I'm sure you realise I am unable to detect magical auras and so had no idea that mine was unnaturally advanced." I put on a mask of pure innocence and hoped that my skill at lying and manipulation that I had developed over the years was enough.

Snape's eyes narrowed before he stood in one sudden movement, so different from the way Albus would slowly ease himself up. He turned his back with a swish of his cloak and gazed out of one of the small windows. "What family do you come from, Miss Webb?"

"If you are asking my blood status then I am a Half-Blood, as far as I know. I grew up in an orphanage you see."

"So tell me how a Half-Blood with no prior knowledge of her magical abilities comes to posses the potions knowledge to be able to answer the questions you did today."

"I read the books before coming here, sir." I could feel the pulse in my throat thrum as Snape came closer. There was now no desk between us.

His lips grew up in a smirk. "Of course you did."

There was a silence and I felt my hands twitch where they were clasped behind my back. I wanted nothing more than to hex that sneer off his face and get _out _of there.

"You are dismissed." Snape turned back to his desk with a flourish and intently studying the essays in front of him.

I certainly did not require to be told twice and once the office door was shut behind me, I practically sprinted along the dungeon corridor, ducking quickly behind a tapestry to avoid Filch and following a long passageway with altered gravity so I could traverse it almost vertically.

I did not stop until I was safely at the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was not that I was scared of Snape - oh no, I could take him in a fight. I was scared of him finding out my secret, spreading it and punishing me for events that should have long been forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Hm what did you think to that then? You could always let me know in a review * hint hint *. Seriously though, I would love to hear any theories or speculations you guys might have, particularly as the chapters progress. Thanks again for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Three-Headed Hound

**A/N: This chapter has not yet been checked for errors in my haste to get it up tonight. I will read through it later to check for mistakes and correct where needed. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Rhona. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Three-Headed Hound. **

The cheerful air which had stuck with all first-years for the past few weeks was disturbed by a small sign pinned to the Gryffindor common room notice-board one evening. Flying lessons would be beginning on Thursday. Many reactions were produced - nerves, excitement, tension, and certainly a lot of boasting - but none was quite like mine. Complete and utter fear. I had always held a (completely rational, in my opinion) fear of heights. I could deal with being three feet off the ground but any higher made my stomach swirl and clench unnaturally, with threats of my food reappearing soon to follow.

On the morning of the dreaded day, tension was higher than usual. Poor Hermione was desperately trying to cram every ounce of knowledge there was to be gained from _Quidditch Through The Ages, _despite my gentle reminder that this simply wasn't something you could learn from books.

During breakfast, the morning post arrived with a small package for Neville. The owl that delivered it also somehow managed to landed in my cornflakes, spraying me with milk. There were many laughs and while I resisted the temptation to simply strangle the bird, I could not help the muttering which escaped my lips. I cast a quick _Scourgify _and looked up to see Neville unwrapping what could only be a Remembrall.

"It's a Remembrall!" I exclaimed and Neville nodded at me.

"Yes, Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh…" The smoke became a bright crimson, "...you've forgotten something..." As Neville was trying to work out just what it was that he'd forgotten, Draco Malfoy came up behind him and snatched the Remembrall from Neville's hands.

The effect was instant, and myself, Harry, and Ron all rose, wands out in perfect unison. "Give it back, Malfoy" I growled. Minerva rushed over and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Just Malfoy, picking on Neville, Professor," I replied evenly.

"Five points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you return Mr. Longbottom's Remembrall and then return to your table." Her lips thinned.

"I was just looking," Malfoy sulked before dropping the Remembrall back into Neville's waiting hands and slinking off with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, the Gryffindors and myself made our way out into the grounds. The day was clear but there was a breeze - apparently this was good.

The Slytherins had already arrived and so were the dreaded broomsticks. Madam Hooch arrived, a strict looking woman with hawk-like eyes. She didn't seem the type to take any nonsense - nor would she be sympathetic of those with acrophobia.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." There was a general shuffling as everyone got themselves beside a broom. I tried to get near one of the better quality ones but even so my broom had many twigs missing and those that were still attached stuck out at odd angles. My stomach gave another churn.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch from the front, "and say, 'Up!'"

Simultaneously, all the Slytherins and Gryffindors shouted "UP!" and I did too but with much less enthusiasm. This was most certainly the worst part of school.

I looked to my right and saw that Harry's broom had jumped into his hand almost immediately. He grinned at me and I tried to return it, but I think I may have looked a bit queasy.

We were then instructed on how to correctly mount our brooms, I tuned Madam Hooch out and concentrated on not being sick.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," I tried to stop the faint noise of panic which rose up inside me, but if the sympathetic looks I got from Ron and Neville were anything to go by, I was unsuccessful. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Poor Neville, afraid he would be left on the ground, no doubt, kicked off before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips. He rose higher and higher; it seemed he could do nothing to slow or stop his ascent. He was already twenty feet from the ground. His hands, slicked with sweat, began to slip on the handle and he tilted to the side. He began to fall. I quickly reached inside my robes, my fingers curled around the blackthorn haft of my wand and I drew it with as much speed as I could muster. Wordlessly I cast _Aresto Momentum _ and was glad to see Neville slow slightly, but it wasn't enough. He landed with a sickening crunch and Madam Hooch rushed to his side.

She inspected the damage with a wave of her wand before muttering, "A few broken bones. Up you get." She hoisted him up and held him there, before fixing the class with a stern glare. "I need to escort Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see anyone in the air, you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch."

I saw my chance to escape this lesson and stepped forward. "Please Madam Hooch, let me escort Neville." I plastered my most winning smile on my face and I saw Hooch's yellow eyes narrow before she nodded sharply.

"Very well."

I looped Neville's arm gingerly over my shoulder and slowly began to progress towards the Hospital Wing. Back out on the grass, I could hear the lesson continuing and I sent a brief prayer up to whatever Gods there may be, that I had avoided the torture.

It was slow going getting Neville to the infirmary with him murmuring all the way. Madam Pomfrey looked up from where she was sorting a shelf of potions and sighed.

"There's always one," she said as she guided Neville to a bed. "Are you injured dear?" The matron was now looking at me.

"No," I smiled, "I'm fine. Can I stay with Neville, though?"

Madam Pomfrey briefly scrutinised me before nodding. "Could you go to that shelf over there and fetch the potions?" I did and once I returned I was instructed to support Neville's arm.

Madam Pomfrey set to mending Neville, but I found myself distracted as the Hospital Wing doors once again flew open. There stood Madam Hooch, supporting a tearful Hermione, who cradled her own arm gently.

The matron looked up and saw Hermione before sighing and turning to me. "Miss Webb would you please fetch more of that potion. Rolanda," she turned to Hooch, "please take Miss Granger to that bed and support her arm. I'm just finishing with Mr. Longbottom here." I scurried to get the potion before going to Hermione.

Honestly, she looked far more comfortable here in the infirmary than she had on the grounds and I supposed that perhaps a small part of her was thankful. "What happened, Hermione?" I asked her with a small smile.

"W-we had to go up in the air, like Neville did, but I was so scared. My hands were sweaty and I was shaking and I j-just slipped I guess." I frowned. Even I knew it would be very difficult to fall that easily from so low down and break an arm. Mentally dismissing the thought - I was probably over-thinking things - I grinned at her.

"At least you get out flying, eh?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

Madam Pomfrey came over then, and so I turned in the seat and talked to Neville behind me. His arm was now in a sling and I knew he'd be in here at least all day. "How are you doing, Neville?"

"I'm alright, Rhona," he replied somewhat drowsily. Madam Pomfrey must have given him a potion for pain or perhaps a sleeping draught. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Hey it's nothing Neville," I said softly, "Really I'm just glad I didn't have to fly." I grinned at him, he managed a weak smile before falling fast asleep.

* * *

"Harry, Ron!" I called down the hallway as I saw two small heads - one black haired, one ginger - bouncing along among the swarms of students.

At first I thought there was no way they would hear but luckily, just before they turned the corner they looked back and saw me stood on the stairs. They both grinned and began shoving their way back toward me.

"Hey Rhona," Harry said, while Ron grinned at me, "How's Neville?"

"He's good," I nodded, "Madam Pomfrey gave him pain-relieving potions plus a sleeping draught. He should be all better by tonight." The boys looked pleased.

"Did you see Granger in there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I did," I frowned, "What happened to her? She said she slipped but I don't believe her."

"Well that's what it looked like but Ron reckons it was Malfoy's fault." Harry answered.

"Malfoy?! How?" I asked, shocked.

"I saw his wand," Ron replied simply. "I don't know what he cast but I know I saw something."

I frowned and considered it, "Well, a simple _Confundus_ charm would do the trick, though I don't know where he would have learnt it."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron said loudly. "He's a Malfoy; who knows what Dark magic his father has been teaching him since he could talk."

I resisted the urge to smile at Ron's naivety. "The _Confundus_ charm isn't dark magic Ron, but perhaps you do have a point. Lucius Malfoy would probably be quite keen to educate his only son in some more, shall we say, advanced magic."

Harry looked back and forth at Ron and myself, a puzzled look on his face. "Are the Malfoys really that bad? I mean, I know Draco is a bit of a bully but they can't all be terrible, surely?"

"Some families are Dark and if what I've heard from my dad is true, the Malfoys were in with You-Know-Who." Ron finished in a whisper, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I've heard that too." I said, "Apparently he was deep in the inner circle, though his name's been cleared now. He probably pulled quite a few strings to get out of that one." I felt distaste at how easily the Ministry could be won over by the sight of Galleons.

"I've heard he has the Minister in his pocket." Ron added. "You know what they say, there's no money like old money."

Harry frowned, "How is he allowed to bribe everyone like that?"

I smiled sadly, "Harry, you will soon see that people will do anything for money. Now that's enough of that. Let's go and see what there is for dinner, shall we?"

The boys nodded and we began to push through the bustle of students towards the Great Hall - though the crowds had thinned considerably while we had been talking. We had been quiet all the way so far until Harry gasped suddenly.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten! You'll never guess what happened Rhona! I already told Ron." He looked to me expectantly but all I could do was shrug. _How would I know?_ "I made Seeker!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened to saucers - I had not been expecting that. "How on Earth did you manage that? First Years never make the Quidditch team!"

"That's what I told him," Ron said, "But he said McGonagall made it happen."

"What did you do Harry?" I asked. "You must have shown considerable skill in Flying Lessons to have impressed her."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances - Harry looking almost guilty, or was it nerves? "Well..." Harry began. And so he told me, with regular interjections from Ron, about how he had followed Malfoy into the air in order to retrieve Neville's Remembrall. Malfoy had thrown it and Harry had, impressively, chased and caught it. Minerva had seen and escorted Harry to see Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and Keeper.

Although I had to admit I was pleased for Harry and rather in awe considering it had been the first time he was on a broom, I could not help but scold him for his foolishness. _Honestly, can I not leave that boy alone for more than five minutes without him getting himself into some sort of situation? _

To be fair though, I should not have been so surprised at Harry's talent. James had been an incredible Chaser.

* * *

Dinner was well under-way by the time we arrived but luckily, and especially to Ron's relief, there was plenty of food left.

Before long the Weasley twins came over to congratulate Harry on his victory. As it turned out, they were Beaters for the Gryffindor team - another similarity with the past. The twins were the nephews of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who had died a year after my own defeat. They too had been Beaters.

Fred and George had hardly left before Malfoy made another appearance similar to the one that morning.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the Muggles?" he asked, with a sneer. I had a bad feeling about this.

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry retorted with the coldness of a Slytherin - I must admit I felt pride.

"I'd take you any time on my own," Malfoy said, fighting to keep his pureblood arrogance from slipping. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Uh oh. Despite the furious shaking of my head and the repetitive kicking of both Harry and Ron's shins, Ron still decided it would be a good idea to respond. "Of course he has," he replied assertively. I resisted the urge to groan and bury my head in my arms. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

If I hadn't thought Harry doomed already I certainly did now.

"Crabbe," Malfoy replied. "Midnight all right? We'll meet in the trophy room, that's always unlocked." With no more to be said, Malfoy left with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

As soon as they were out of earshot, I began my lecture.

"Are you both completely stupid?" I shrieked. "After everything we said in the halls about Malfoy, what in the name of all that is sane possessed you both to actually agree to this! That boy has been trained far beyond his years in the Dark Arts and neither of you stand a chance."

Harry had the decency to look concerned at my words but Ron was only offended. "Thank you for that vote of confidence Rhona." he said sarcastically, "How do you know we won't win?"

"Because unlike you, I have no delusions with regards to your own magical abilities." It was a low blow but I needed him to take this seriously. Ron was extremely offended, if his scarlet cheeks were any indication, though before he could retaliate Harry interrupted.

"What _is _a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

I looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. "Good luck explaining what you've gotten him into. Meanwhile, I'm going to attempt to find some sanity. Goodbye." I stood and made my way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

I spent a good portion of that evening in the library, reading any books I could find that recounted the Wizarding War. There was only so much I could ask Albus to tell me. So far I had looked in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and now my head was buried deep in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ Of course, I could not learn everything there was from books, and they lacked the personal touch that Albus would have given, but the relative lack of bias did help to give a clearer picture of what actually happened. I held Albus very dearly but the old man was far too concerned with the purity of the Light.

My musings were loudly interrupted by a scrape of a chair and a thump as someone fell into it. I looked up to see Harry, slumped in the chair opposite, with a drawn, thoughtful look on his face.

Sighing I closed the book. "What can I help you with Harry?"

"It's this duel with Malfoy tonight. Ron tries but he can't help me with any spell work. I don't know what to do."

"And you somehow thought I could help?" I honestly tried to fight the smile, but I fear a small twitch in my lips gave me away.

"Well, yes." Harry answered simply. "You seem to have more idea of what you are doing than Ron or I."

I leant forward. "Harry, I warned you not to partake in this silly duel but you would not listen. I will not lie to you. There is no hope of you out-casting Malfoy. Even if he hasn't had all the training we think he has, he has Slytherin cunning on his side. As much as you may protest, Gryffindor's have one key weakness - their honesty. I promise you, Malfoy will not share this weakness."

"Then what can I do? I can't back out."

"You can, but you won't." I corrected. "The most you can do is hope Malfoy is just as inexperienced as you are."

"According to you and Ron, he isn't."

"Ron and I know nothing for certain. We are only basing our assumptions on what we know of his father."

There was a pause while Harry appeared to be considering something. "Will you come with us?" he asked, shyly.

"I most certainly will not. Harry, you got yourself into this, you will get yourself out of it I'm sure." _Besides, I have other things to attend to tonight. _Between leaving the Hospital Wing and seeing Harry and Ron, I had encountered Peeves in the hallway. He had seen me and called me by his old nickname for me, 'Seffie'. I had to see him tonight and _persuade _him not to do it again.

Harry was hurt, I could see that much from his eyes. I would not back down though. This was something he had to do independently. However, I had not forgotten my promise to look after him. I would be roaming the corridors at the same time as him and, with the help of a few portraits I would be able to help him if I was needed. I highly doubted I would be. Despite my previous words about Malfoy, the chances of the boy doing any lasting damage were slim. No, this would serve more as a test to see Harry's natural skill and instinct.

* * *

I silently crept out of my dormitory at eleven o'clock, and cast a Disillusionment charm on myself just to be safe. It was just as well, as Hermione was still in the Common Room, no doubt studying.

It took me perhaps fifteen minutes to locate Peeves, with the help of some portraits and a reluctant Bloody Baron (who also told me he had seen Neville curled up somewhere near the tower. How had I missed him?).

The poltergeist was in an abandoned classroom which had once been a charms classroom some fifty years ago. He was drawing a, surprisingly detailed, obscene picture on the blackboard and had not yet noticed me.

I removed the Disillusionment charm, folded my arms and cleared my throat, "You'd better not let one of the Professors see you doing that, Peeves."

He jumped almost a foot in the air and whirled around. "Seffie! Old Peevsie didn't see you there." he laughed nervously. "But you wouldn't tell would you, my Lady?" he finished with his hands clasped in front of him, his face the picture of innocence.

I rolled my eyes. "As if I would. However, I do need you to pay attention to me for a moment."

Peeves nodded vigorously, "Of course."

"You _need _to stop acting as if you know me. You especially need to stop calling me 'Seffie' and 'my Lady'. I am no-one in this life, just plain old Rhona. Do you understand?" I approached the desk that Peeves was behind.

"Yep, I surely do."

"Good, because no-one can know who I am. If you tell a soul I will tell the Bloody Baron all about this little," I gestured to the blackboard, "prank."

If at all possible, Peeves paled. "There's no need for threats Rhona. I can keep my mouth shut, I have proved that to you in the past, haven't I?"

I smiled, "You did Peeves, that was just insurance. How have you been, this past decade?" In truth, it felt good to be able to relax and spend time with old friends who did not constantly discuss the future of the wizarding world.

"Oh, I've been the same. Pulling pranks, driving the Professors up the-" Peeves was interrupted by a loud crash from down the hall.

"What on Earth was that?" I asked. We went to the door and opened it just in time to see four people tear down the corridor at a run with Filch hot on their heels.

I could only think of four people who would be out tonight - Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Crabbe - but I had seen no signature blonde hair. Instead there was another dark haired boy and long brown curls which could only belong to Hermione. They'd been caught.

I span on my heel and clicked my fingers to get Peeves' attention. "Peeves, listen to me. I want you to get ahead of them and hold Filch off. Get them to safety, please, for me."

Reluctantly he nodded and glided through the walls to go and help my friends. Meanwhile, I cast yet another Disillusionment Charm and headed down the corridor. There would still need me.

Ahead I could see Filch hobbling along and a torn tapestry which I presumed Harry and the others had run through. It seemed that Filch had also spotted the tapestry. _Any moment now, Peeves. _

As if in answer to my thoughts, Peeves came rushing out of the wall, charging towards Filch and showing no sign of stopping. At the last moment, just before Filch's broom swung into him, the poltergeist swerved and began to circle him.

Seizing the moment of Filch's complete distraction, I dodged past them and slipped through the tapestry. I hurried along the corridor (somewhere near Charms?) and tried to think of where I would go if I needed to hide. My eyes lit upon the door at the far end of the corridor. _Bullseye. _

I now ran towards it and as I approached I heard strange growls accompanied by what could only be screams. In my panic, I wrenched the door wide open and out tumbled Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Ron and Hermione had not been so close to the door and managed to catch themselves from falling but Harry and Neville appeared to have been leaning on the door somewhat. As a result, they both ended up sprawled on the floor.

They looked up at me in shock and a grin tugged at my lips, "Well, well, what have you gotten yourselves into?"

Instead of the stammering breathless explanations I had been expecting, a thunderous bark answered me. My gaze snapped up to look through the open doorway, and I saw a corridor. In that corridor, with slobbering jaws snapping eagerly towards me was an enormous three-headed dog!

"Move!" I shouted, and all four of my companions began running at full pelt down the corridor, back the way they had come. I stayed and watched transfixed as the dog attempted desperately to reach me with it's jaws.

I had never seen anything like it in all my years. "You're a beauty aren't you?" I asked, softly. The dog only stretched further and further. When it's yellowed teeth only just managed to miss my face by a few inches, I realised it was time to leave. "Oops," I laughed. "Time to go!"

I turned tail and ran after my friends, slamming the door behind me. I kept running all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. I barrelled through the portrait hole after shouting the password 'pig snout' from halfway down the corridor.

Inside, I found all four of my friends, collapsed in armchairs, panting.

Neville looked up when I entered. "Rhona, oh thank goodness you're alright. We lost you back there."

I smiled at him. "I had to make sure the dog was locked up safe." I turned to Harry.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy set us up," he explained. "He told Filch exactly where we'd be."

That boy was Slytherin alright. "Oh Harry," I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I did tell you not to go."

"So did I," Hermione piped up. "But did he listen? No, he worried more about his pride."

"Why were you there Hermione?" I asked, suddenly remembering that she wasn't at all supposed to be there. I already knew Neville had been in the corridor, courtesy of the Baron.

"Oh, erm," she flushed. "I was waiting up to tell these two idiots not to meet Malfoy and I...well I got stuck outside."

I nodded while suppressing a smile. Hermione may act like a goody-two-shoes but I could tell from the spark in her eyes - the same spark she got when a new piece of knowledge was right at her fingertips - that she enjoyed the experience far more than she let on. There was a reason she was in Gryffindor after all.

There was a long pause while we all simply sat and thought about what the hell had just happened. It seemed though that the silence was too much for Ron.

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" he finally burst out. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

I was about to argue that actually the dog was rather beautiful but Hermione spoke first. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry guessed. "I wasn't looking at it's feet I was too busy with it's heads." I snorted.

"No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." she stood. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

Ron glared, openly. "No we don't mind. You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"Ron…" I warned, but my heart wasn't really in it.

Tomorrow, I knew I would need to visit Albus and get some answers as to just what he's up to. He was hiding something, of that much I was certain, and I could not stop the burning curiosity that demanded I know what.


	6. Chapter 6 - All Hallows Eve

**A/N: This chapter is two days late but it's a long one so I hope I'm forgiven. I really like how this one turned out so I hope you enjoy. Big thanks to ****TheShulesLovinPsycho, dillydirl, dancerengland, SuperSyster, MissMonoque999, AnneO'Nemus, larissaRaven, scubatrex, zeynep sevim mete, PlainJainJaida, Luke21, Elyon Cedar, lucksby92, everything-is-black-and-white, Bluebox345 and RevanKnight25 for following/favouriting/reviewing. I appreciate the support so much. **

**Chapter 6 - All Hallow's Eve. **

"Albus!" I stormed into the Headmaster's office the next day. I had decided to skip Transfiguration in favour of visiting Albus - Minerva would forgive me eventually. "What on Earth do you think you are doing keeping a massive three-headed dog locked up in a school?!"

Albus looked up from behind his desk, not quite concealing the surprise in his face. His shock soon changed to amusement though. "Ah, you have found Fluffy, then? I'm surprised it took you this long."

"Fluffy!" I exclaimed. "Last night _Fluffy_ nearly tore off the head of your precious Boy-Who-Lived." At last, Albus looked concerned.

"He is unhurt, I take it."

For a moment, I considered lying, pretending that Harry had indeed been hurt, just to give him a little shake but I nodded instead. "He, and three other students, made it out safely - no thanks to your locking charms I might add though. A first year managed to slip past them." _A very intelligent first year_, I added in my head.

"Perhaps you could…" Albus trailed off, questioningly.

"I'll redo them on the way to lunch." I would be able to reinforce the _Colloportus _charm with more power and will than anyone else in Hogwarts. "You have still not answered my question though, Albus. Why is Fluffy there?"

He sighed. "I suppose there is no harm in you knowing. You must swear not to mention this to anyone."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Fair enough." Albus nodded. "I presume you have heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Of course," I frowned. "A stone which will turn any substance into pure gold and also produces the Elixir of Life. Though why anyone would want to live forever is beyond me."

"Yes, and you remember who managed to create one?"

"Nicolas Flamel - and you helped him." I scowled. At the time, I had made my displeasure at the Stone's existence well-known but I never passed up an opportunity to do so again. Immortality should not be treated lightly, nor sought after with such abandon as to disregard everything else.

"Do not start that again, Rhona. Nicolas would hardly abuse the power, but now the Stone is in danger from someone who would." Albus raised his eyebrows pointedly and I guessed who he meant.

"Voldemort." I began putting all the pieces together. "So Flamel asked you to hide the Stone here, in the castle."

"It is under the school, behind several layers of protection."

"What's guarding it? Is it enough?" I dreaded to think what would happen if it wasn't.

"Spells and magical creatures provided by the professors. It will be enough, Rhona."

"It had better be." I warned. "I should probably tell you, Harry has taken quite an interest in the Stone. He remembers Hagrid taking a package from a vault in Gringotts and has realised that Fluffy must be guarding it." He had filled Ron and myself in on the 'mysterious package' as it had now been dubbed that morning and both had decided it was their personal duty to protect it. "I can throw them off a bit but I won't be able to forever."

"Just try your best."

"I always do, don't I?"

* * *

Keeping Harry distracted from looking for the Stone was a mammoth task. His natural curiosity knew no bounds and despite many warnings from myself he continued to persist in his quest.

However, as luck would have it, the perfect distraction arrived about a week later at breakfast. As the morning post flooded in, everyone watched in curiosity as six screech owls carried a long thin package toward the Gryffindor table. What was all the more astounding was that the owls landed in front of Harry! I only just managed to catch his bacon before it hit the floor. Instead of returning it to him, I piled more tomato ketchup onto the plate and ate it myself. Besides, his attention was entirely focused on the package and the letter which had arrived seconds later.

I leant over his shoulder and read what it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o' clock for your first training session. _

_Professor M. McGonagall. _

Trust McGonagall to pull the strings and get her Gryffindor Seeker the fastest broom in the world.

I looked down at the broomstick, still wrapped in it's brown paper packaging and grimaced. Why on Earth would anyone want to travel that fast, up in the sky?

The boys left the table quickly, eager to unwrap the broom before their first lesson, but I remained at the table for a few moments, shovelling more bacon and ketchup into my mouth. I had wanted to talk to Hermione, and hadn't managed to since the night when we saw Fluffy. She had been ignoring me as well as Harry and Ron, saying that I was just as bad as them. I thought that a week was plenty long enough for her to forgive me.

I approached her seat slowly. "Hermione, I-"

She sniffed before opening the book that was sat on the table beside her. I sighed. Apparently I had been wrong.

I hurried away and out of the Great Hall. Across the other side of the Entrance Hall, there stood Harry, Ron, Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy was insulting Ron.

"I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."

I growled and before I knew I was on the opposite side of the Entrance Hall and my wand was drawn. "Take that back, Malfoy."

He was startled, to say the least and looked as if he were trying very hard to come up with a clever quip. He was saved, unfortunately, by the appearance of Professor Flitwick.

"Not arguing, I hope, children?" he squeaked. I slipped my wand discretely back into my robes and became the picture of innocence.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Malfoy beat me to the punch. "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."

"Yes, yes that's right," Professor Flitwick beamed. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry replied. I could tell he was try not to laugh and I must admit, I struggled to keep the grin off my own face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

At that, the grin formed in full brilliance. Harry and Ron turned and ran up the stairs and I went to follow but Professor Flitwick called me back.

"Rhona, that's five points from Gryffindor. Don't think I didn't notice your wand." _Bloody perceptive Ravenclaws. _

I had to run to catch up to Ron and Harry. Behind them I could see Hermione who appeared to be reprimanding them - again. Unfortunately, I was only close enough to hear small snippets of conversation. In summary, Ron was explaining how life was oh so much better when Hermione kept her silence. I rolled my eyes and sped up.

"Ron," I panted, "You should apologise."

He only snorted in reply so I left them and followed Hermione to our next lesson.

It was Herbology and I sidled up next to her around a plant pot. "He shouldn't have said that." I mumbled to her. "Sometimes, Ron just doesn't think about what he's saying."

Hermione harrumphed in reply. Despite this, she did not make any attempt to move away or exclude me from her company. It seemed that, for now, I was on good terms with her.

* * *

That evening Harry disappeared rather quickly to attend his first Quidditch practise which left me alone in the Common Room with only Ron for company (Hermione had disappeared into the library and I did not want to push our tender friendship too quickly).

We sat in silence for quite some time, Ron writing an essay and me composing a letter I would likely never send. It was addressed to Remus and although I did not even know if he was still alive, I felt like I had to do something. He had been my best friend, in another life.

So far all I had written was '_Dear Remus, I'm sorry,' _but it was a start. What were you supposed to say to a friend who thought you'd been dead for over a decade?

A hand on my arm brought me out of my stupor. I looked to see a very concerned Ron gazing at me. I then realised with a start that tears were falling down my face.

For a moment he looked awkward but he straightened his back and put an arm around me. "Are you okay?"

I gratefully reclined against his side and nodded. "I was just trying to write a letter to an old friend," I explained quietly. "I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't know if he wants to hear from me." It wasn't the truth but it was close enough. Would Remus even want to know I was alive? Would he want a living reminder of everything he had lost?

I sniffled before taking a deep breath. I had bigger concerns right now than picking up the pieces of my past. An old friend of mine once said "Don't waste your time looking back for what you have lost. Move on, for life wasn't meant to be travelled backwards," and I intend to employ his philosophy now.

I sat up straight, "Thank you, Ron. I needed that."

He blushed. "No problem. Besides, I should be thanking you. What you did for me in front of Malfoy…it was brilliant."

I grinned. "It was rather wasn't it?"

* * *

For the next two months, classes continued their insipid course and I spent my hours dreaming up new schemes to keep both Harry and Ron entertained and distracted from searching for the Stone or theorising anymore about the purpose of Fluffy. In truth, the task soon proved nearly impossible. It seemed as though once they set their minds to finding something they would easily be distracted. Their ideas had grown wilder and wilder as more time passed. It could be a troll? Or perhaps a vampire? At least they were far from the truth.

However, the quiet tedium could not continue forever and was broken on All Saints Eve.

It began in the morning with Charms class. Professor Flitwick had announced we were ready to begin learning to levitate objects, a lesson which often produced highly amusing results, and as a result, I was more attentive than usual.

I had partnered with Neville who was attempting to cast a successful _Wingardium Leviosa _with increasing levels of desperation. He showed no sign of succeeding so my eyes began to sweep over the class, observing the students. Harry had been partnered with Seamus, who had managed to blow his feather up!

Ron was, much to his dismay and my general amusement, partnered with Hermione. He was ferociously gesticulating, his wand becoming frighteningly close to taking poor Hermione's eye out.

The latter was now snapping at Ron, "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron flushed before snarling, "You do it then, if you're so clever."

She did. With a roll of her sleeves and a practised flick, her feather began to rise steadily into the air and hovered above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" I heard Professor Flitwick cry, his grin splitting his face in two. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

I flashed her a smile before turning back to Neville and beginning to to teach him more precise wrist movements. I had no doubt that Ron's humiliation in front of Hermione would keep him _quite _distracted for at least the rest of the day.

As it turned out, Ron wasn't finished being rude to Hermione. After Charms, we were walking through the crowded corridor when Ron said, "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare honestly."

Someone knocked into him and hurried past. It was Hermione and, not surprisingly, she was crying.

I scowled. "Ron, you shouldn't have said that. I suppose it's a waste of time asking you to apologise?"

He shrugged, though somewhat awkwardly, "She must have noticed she has no friends."

I huffed and shot him one last glare before hurrying to follow Hermione. I could only just make out her bushy hair amongst the throngs of people and, after consulting my mental map of Hogwarts, I realised she must be heading to the toilets. _That bad, huh?_

"Hermione?" I called, as I entered the girls toilets. "Hermione, it's Rhona. I was just checking if you were okay?" I heard only a sniffle in reply so I continued. "Look, Ron shouldn't have said what he did and I certainly seem to be apologising for him a lot lately, but he really doesn't realise that what he says is so hurtful."

"You know," Hermione's voice came from the third stall so I went closer and press my ear to the door to hear her better. "I'm not normally so sensitive. It's not like I'm not used to boys teasing me for being different. That's why I was so excited when I received my letter - I thought I'd fit in here. Now I realise that people are the same wherever you go."

I thought very carefully before replying. "I understand. Really, I do. I grew up all alone. There was no-one like me, no-one I could talk to about my abilities because I was the only one. But then I realised that being different wasn't something dreadful to tuck away and hide from the rest of the world, it was something to use as an advantage against anyone who would ever try to hurt you.

"Never tell Ron this, but you have such an advantage over him. I've seen what you can do in lessons Hermione, and you are the brightest witch of your age I have ever seen." Not the complete truth but close enough. "You have brains - something which many people, including Ron, are silly to disregard."

Hermione was silent for a long moment before speaking, "Thank you." she mumbled softly. "You can go back to class now, Rhona I'll be okay."

For some reason I was reluctant to leave the girl, but in the end I did.

* * *

That evening, I wandered into the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts population and was astounded at the decorations.

Live bats fluttered around the room and swarmed low over the tables. Pumpkins, lit with candles, were placed at intervals down the whole length of the four House tables. Although tonight was Samhain, the night that marks the Feast of the Dead, and therefore a very sombre time of the year I couldn't help but feel the excitement that the other students felt.

We had just began to thoroughly tuck-in to our food when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his clothes dishevelled and face the colour of chalk. People stood to watch as he ran to Albus' chair and collapsed, gasping "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

I drew my wand quickly yet discreetly, as the room erupted into terror. Only after a number of firecrackers from Albus' wand, did the students fall into silence.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately."

He then shot a look at me which clearly said '_don't even think about doing something foolish,' _and I was inclined to agree. After all, the professors were more than capable of taking down a troll together. However, that idea flew rather quickly out of the window when I spotted Snape sneaking through a side-door , looking very much as though he did not want to be spotted.

I ducked to the ground and crawled through the sea of legs toward the door. When I reached it I stood, cast a Disillusionment Charm and followed him. I could see Snape hurrying along the corridor, his cloak flowing behind him, reminding me of the bats that had been in the Great Hall.

He did not do anything of interest for quite some time and I was almost going to give up when I realised with a start that the door I could see at the far end of the corridor was the door behind which Fluffy hid.

I bit my lip to stop the stream of expletives from escaping my mouth. He was after the Stone! I should have realised that he would be greedy enough to do something this stupid and foolhardy. I also remembered him being a Death Eater and member of Voldemort's inner circle. No doubt Snape wanted it as a gift for his Master.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Quirrell - who, last I checked, had been passed out rather unceremoniously on the floor of the Great Hall - approach the door from an alcove.

Snape quickened his pace now and I did too. When Quirrell spotted the Potions Master approaching he jumped and pressed himself against the still closed door. I heard Snape growl - yes, growl - at him which prompted Quirrell to fumble with the door handle and tumble backwards. Right into the room with the waiting three-headed dog.

The Professor gave another startled cry but did not emerge from the room. Snape, rather foolishly, followed him inside. There followed a great series of barks before someone - I think Snape - swore very loudly and both teachers stumbled from the room. Despite his strong limp (he must have been bitten), Snape charged at Quirrell and pinned him against the wall.

"You fool," he snarled. "Did you seriously think you could possibly succeed against _me_?" I longed desperately to intervene, to save Professor Quirrell from Snape's wrath but my curiosity to see where this led one out.

Quirrell whimpered before replying, "You will not win Severus, my allies are much greater than yours."

"I would not be so sure of that." Snape hissed. Was Snape referring to Voldemort here? At the moment, the Dark Lord was nothing more than a soul, hiding out in the wild, biding his time. That did not mean that one day he would not be as powerful as he had once been, if not more. He shoved Quirrell away from him to the side and appeared to reach for his wand.

He was interrupted, however, by a tremendous thud which seemed to shake the entire castle. It came from the second floor. Snape and Quirrell's heads both snapped in the direction of the sound and Snape let go of Quirrell's robes.

With surprising speed they both began to run towards it, despite Snape's wound, and I struggled to keep up while remaining silent. As it happened, I began to lag behind. I rounded the corner to see Minerva, Snape and Quirrell enter the second-floor girls bathroom. _Hermione's bathroom! _

A keen sense of dread filled me and I began to fear the worst. As I ran faster, I removed the Disillusionment Charm without even drawing my wand.

The scene which met my eyes was one of complete disrepair. Sinks had been shattered, the ceramic dust covering the floor and clothing of everyone in the room. Toilet stalls were reduced to splinters, no doubt a result of the troll's club that I could see at Harry's feet.

_Harry! _

I felt such a strong feeling of panic - one to rival my earlier emotions over Hermione. Expertly, I examined his body for any scrapes or oddly placed limbs but found nothing. Somehow the _idiot _had survived without a single injury.

Behind Harry I saw Ron standing awkwardly and I sighed. Surely Ron was supposed to keep Harry out of trouble?

Distantly I realised Minerva and Hermione were talking. It seemed that she was taking the blame, lying to a teacher. I couldn't believe it. Harry and Ron must have saved her though and that kind of act left a deep sense of loyalty, even to those not bound by the pureblood custom of life debts.

Just as Hermione had five house points taken from her, I became acutely aware of a pair of eyes watching me. I followed the prickling sensation on my skin and met narrowed black eyes. Snape was watching me with suspicion which made me realise that my magic was swirling around me in a storm of power. I tugged it close, wrapping it around layers upon layers of itself, then finally raising a shield of Occlumency to shroud it. Only then did I notice another pair of eyes watching, and when I met them I saw that these were not filled with distrust but with awe. It was Quirrell and he seemed as if he were about to bow down before me and offer his unwavering obedience and service.

I did not break eye contact with the Professor until Harry and Ron were leaving the bathroom. I went to leave with them but Minerva called me back.

"Rhona, I would like to speak with you a moment." I did as asked. She dismissed Snape and Professor Quirrell with a stern glance, although Snape was much more reluctant.

"I had been assured," she began, "That Harry would be under your protection and therefore not able to get himself into such situations." She gestured around the room.

"I know, and you have no idea how terrible I feel for leaving him to do this alone. I promise you if I had known this would happen I would not have left him. My time was not completely ill-spent. I need to talk to Albus, _now_." I hoped she could see in my eyes the urgency of the matter.

Thankfully, she nodded. "Go to his office. I will find him and send him to you."

"Thank you, Minerva."

* * *

It took perhaps five minutes for Albus to arrive and in that time I reviewed everything I had seen transpire between the two Hogwarts professors. It appeared as if Snape was not nearly as loyal as Albus would like to believe.

The door opened behind me. "Rhona, Minerva has informed me that something troubles you."

I waited until he was seated to begin my speech. "I did not return to my Common Room when you ordered. I instead followed Professor Snape. He went to the third floor, to the door where Fluffy is hidden. There he found Professor Quirrell and proceeded to intimidate and argue with him." I paused. "Albus I believe that Snape is not as loyal as he has had you believe."

Albus quirked an eyebrow. "And what made you think that?"

"I heard him discuss loyalty, and allies, with a self assurance of success I have only ever seen from those so darkly aligned as Death Eaters."

"In other words, you think Severus has turned back to Voldemort." he said plainly, and if I wasn't mistaken there was a small knowing glint in his eye.

"Simply put, yes."

He nodded before standing heavily. "There is something you need to see." He walked over to a cabinet and took out a flat dish - a pensieve.

"You want to show me a memory?"

"More like a series of memories. There will be things that you do not yet understand but I hope this will prove to you why I doubt your claim."

I stood, somewhat hesitantly. After all, what could Albus show me about Snape that I did not already know. I had watched this boy grow up and turn Dark. As far as I knew there was nothing more to it.

Albus placed the pensieve on his desk and beckoned me closer. I came forward and ducked my head into the liquid.

_The first memories were simply snapshots, some from Albus, some from Severus somehow. His sorting into Slytherin, long nights tucked away in dark corners of the library avoiding a beating, struggling to maintain a friendship with Lily, being bullied by James and Sirius. _

_Now one in more detail. I remembered this one as clear as day and I did not understand why Albus would show me this. It was the day of the fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. When we had finished it James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and my past self had gone outside to relax. There we had found Snape which prompted a bored Sirius and James to begin their ritual of bullying. _

_I had never approved though I did nothing to stop them. Snape was a Death Eater in the making after all, and a slimy Slytherin if ever there was one. _

_Sirius and James were stood by the beech tree we often claimed as our own, and Remus, Peter and I remained sitting. Seeing my old friends like this felt like a dagger to the heart. _

_I remembered reading a book with Remus. It was a post-exam ritual of ours - I would read to him while he lay on the grass, eyes closed. As soon as James and Sirius stood I stopped and Remus began frowning though he did not open his eyes yet. Peter was watching with rapt attention, excited for the fight which was sure to begin. _

"_All right Snivellus?" James called loudly. _

_Snape had reacted with astounding speed. Even then his skill at duelling was incredible and his bag was dropped, his wand drawn halfway by the time James had shouted _"Expelliarmus!"

_His wand flew through the air and landed somewhere softly in the grass. _

"Impedimenta!" _Sirius shouted, while laughing wildly and Snape was knocked off his feet. _

_Peter had stood now and so had I. We both edged closer but when he stopped I kept going, until I was stood beside Sirius. Snape sneered at me from his position on the ground._

"_Come to enjoy the show, Seff?" _

_In answer, I lay a hand on Sirius' arm, pushing it down slightly so he lowered his wand. He looked at me questioningly. I never normally used to get involved. I stepped past Sirius and James until I was in front of them. I now stooped lower, and offered Snape my hand. _

_He spat on it. _

_I straightened abruptly. Behind me, Sirius was beginning to seethe. "Do what you will, Prongs." I heard myself say._

_I stepped back so I was beside Sirius again and James raised his wand. _

"_I think it's time we taught you some manners," he began gleefully. "How about we start by washing out your mouth? _Scourgify!"

_Soap bubbles began pouring out of Snape's mouth, making him gag, making him choke. _

"_Leave him alone!" We all spun around to be faced with one Lily Evans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James ruffle his hair. _

"_All right, Evans?" James' voice had done that thing it always did when confronted with Lily, where it became deeper, and more mature. _

"_Leave him alone," Lily said again. "What's he done to you?" _

"_Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" _

_I snorted while everyone else laughed - except for Remus and Lily. _

"_You think you're funny but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." _

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said. This was another ritual. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." _

_From my new position in Snape's memory, I could see that the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. I could now see every move of Snape's that I couldn't before and I could do nothing to stop him as he crawled closer to his fallen wand. _

_I heard Lily reply to James, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." It had been funny, though it was ruined by what came next. _

"_Too bad, Prongs," Sirius said before turning around and shouting "OI!" _

_It was too late though. Snape had pointed his wand at James and cast a hex which sliced his cheek open. The past me drew my wand and shot James' favourite jinx "_Levicorpus!"

"_Well done, my Lady," Sirius had whispered into my ear. I had smirked. _

_Lily was furious. "Let him down!" _

"_Certainly," James replied with a flourish of his wand and Snape fell to the floor in a heap. _

_Snape stood quickly but Sirius said "_Petrificus Totalus!" _and he fell to the floor again. _

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had drawn her own wand and I could practically feel James and Sirius become more wary and alert. _

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James warned. _

"_Take the curse off him, then!" _

_James sighed before doing as he was bid. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" _

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" _

"_Fine," Lily replied coldly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were _Snivellus_."_

_I knew the memory continued but the figures began to swirl and I knew I was being taken to see something else. I remembered though, that later that day I had found Snape alone in the grounds and I had approached him. I had not shouted at him, nor sought my revenge. I had simply laid a hand on his shoulder and softly murmured, "I tried to help you." _

_The next memory was new to me and I presumed it was after my death. We were stood on a hilltop - this time Albus had joined me - and an older Snape stood breathing heavily. Albus appeared with a flash of light and disarmed Snape. _

"_Don't kill me!" _

"_That was not my intention." Albus stood with the wind whipping around him and his face lit by his wand. I must admit he look rather majestic. "Well Severus, what message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" _

"_No - no message - I'm here on my own account!" He was wringing his hands and had a mad, crazy air to him. "I - I have come with a warning - no, a request - please -"_

_Albus flicked his wand and nothing but silence surrounded them. "What request could a Death Eater make of me?" _

"_The - the prophecy… the prediction… Trelawney…" Wait there was a prophecy? When? What did it say? _

"_Ah, yes" Albus said. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?" _

"_Everything - everything I heard! That is why - it is for that reason - he thinks it means Lily Evans!" Is this why Lily and James were killed? _

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-" _

"_You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt them down - kill them all-"_

"_If she means that much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?" _

"_I have - I have asked him." _

"_You disgust me," Albus said with contempt and I was forced to agree. This was _Harry _he was talking about, a living, breathing human being. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?" _

_Snape was quiet for a moment, staring at Albus. Then he said, "Hide them all, then. Keep her - them - safe. Please." _

"_And what will you give me in return Severus?" _

"_In - in return? Anything." _

_I gasped. That was surely a desperate man's promise. The present Albus looked at me, solemnly. "You understand now?" _

_I nodded slowly. "But you did not keep her safe?" I could not see how Snape would keep the bargain once Lily had died - and Albus had failed to uphold his side of the deal. _

_As if in answer, the scene changed once more to show Albus' office. Snape was leaning heavily against a piece of furniture and he looked broken. _

"_I thought … you were going … to keep her … safe …" _

"_She and James put their faith in the wrong person. Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" There was a pause. "Her boy survives." _

_Snape flinched, no doubt wanting to lash out at the injustice of it all. _

"_Her son lives," Albus continued. "He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans' eyes, I am sure." _

"_DON'T!" Snape roared, and my heart went out to him. My own anger at Albus' words was building. "Gone… Dead…" _

"_Is this remorse Severus?" _

"_I wish.. I wish _I _were dead…" _

"_And what use would that be to anyone?" Albus said coldly. "If you loved Lily, if you truly loved her, then the way forward is clear." _

"_What - what do you mean?" _

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." _

"_He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone-" _

"_\- the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." _

_There was an incredibly long pause, and for a moment I did not think he would accept. _

"_Very well. Very well. But never - never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son… I want your word!" _

"_My word, Severus, that I will not reveal the best of you? If you insist…" _

The scene dissolved and I pulled my head out of the pensieve. I staggered over to a chair and realised with a start that tears were rolling down my cheeks. Seeing the after effects of the death of my friends, the mess people were left in, broke my heart. Not for the first time, I regretted not being there.

I did not say anything for a long time. Albus seemed to understand and simply sat behind his desk, hands steepled, waiting.

"You broke your promise." was the first thing I said. I had not even realised I had been thinking it until the I heard the words.

Albus was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You promised him you would not tell anyone what he has done and yet you just have."

"I weighed the options and thought you knowing was more beneficial than keeping a promise to a desperate man."

I frowned. "It was a promise nonetheless. You should not have done it."

Albus looked slightly abashed, "You wish I had not told you?" he asked.

I stood before sighing heavily. "Perhaps," I replied. "It had been much easier to hate him."

Albus did not reply, so I turned and walked to the door. When I reached it, I called back "You should probably have Severus show you his leg."


	7. Interlude - A Nightmare of Fire

**A/N: Just a short chapter this week I'm afraid. As requested by a few people this reveals a little more of Rhona's past. There will be more of these if people like them so please let me know in a review. Enjoy! **

**INTERLUDE - A Nightmare of Fire. **

I dreamed:

The year was 1693 and I had been travelling across the New World. My wanderings had taken me to a small town called Salem, in Massachusetts. It appeared they had a small witch problem.

The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy had gone into effect that very year, sending our people into hiding. This meant many of the people accused of witchcraft or 'compacting' with the Devil' were in fact Muggles.

I remembered this day with great clarity. The total of deaths had risen to eleven in the past few months and now there were men banging on the door of my small wooden house. The sound echoed now in my dream, as though it were a Judge's gavel in an empty courtroom.

Eyes wide, I simply stared for a while at the wall in front of me. A part of me knew this was coming but it did nothing to stop my heart from hammering deep in my chest. I eventually stood and opened the door. Before me were stood Marshall Herrick, Ezekiel Cheever and Reverend Hale.

They had come to take me away.

It was true of course that I was a witch but I would have happily remained undetected had it not been for a little accident a month prior. It had been night and I had gone into the woods to let off some magic. Sometimes if I did not use it for a long time my magic would become difficult to control and contain.

I had conjured targets - straw dummies like those that muggle soldiers used - and was firing spell after spell at them. I did not notice just how loud I had been until I heard an earsplitting scream from behind me.

I had spun, and cast. My reflexes were too fast, too good to stop the spell - _Reducto - _from hurtling towards the woman a few feet away from me. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as the curse hit her and her fragile body became smaller, thinner until there was nothing left but a small pile of dust.

I would not have been connected to the crime if a young girl had not seen me leaving the village. As it was I had been questioned by the town Judge but not charged as they could find no evidence. Now it seemed they had.

"Alice Parker, we have come to take you away. You are charged with witchcraft and the murder of Goody Warren."

I nodded and stepped out of the house. I closed the door behind me and allowed Marshall Herrick to chain me to a wagon with four others. I would not fight for it would do me no good.

My dream now skipped to three days later. I was being led through the town, towards Gallows Hill. It was were the others had been hung and were I would meet the end of this life. I kept my head held high, refusing to meet the eyes of those who cheered for my blood. Instead I looked for the gallows, the rope that would snap my neck.

To my surprise, and fear, rather than the tall wooden structure I expected to see, there was a pile of wood and a stake.

Fire.

That was how I would die. Burning and screaming for mercy.

Now I began to struggle. Panic rose inside me like a flood, threatening to steal all my breath. Hanging I could cope with. It was swift, leaving little for me to remember in the next life. But burning… it took time and I had known for certain then that this would be a memory to haunt me for the rest of my days.

The arms restraining me tightened and all but dragged me towards the stake.

The worst part? I could not fight back. Any magical action was sure to result in my arrest and immediate imprisonment. I was quite sure I would rather die than face a lifetime of incarceration.

As in all nightmares, time passed slower than in reality. Movements were more sluggish and any struggle seemed pathetic.

Eventually I reached the pyre and was carried onto it. The fire was lit and it slowly licked it's way toward me. Just as the first fingers of fire were about to reach me, it was pushed away by an invisible force. Again and again it happened until a wall of flames surrounded me on each side, climbing higher and higher as they tried to reach me.

Of course! My control of the elements which had been with me since the beginning of my existence. Except it had never saved me like this before. It had always only responded to my will and I certainly did not consciously want to stop the flames. You could blame it on survival instinct but surely this did not count with me. Death was not the end and so I did not fear it.

For a moment I simply watched in fascination but was quickly distracted by the cries of the people watching my execution. They could see I had not yet been touched by the flames and had jumped to the correct assumption - magic.

I began to work furiously on lowering the shields but they resisted. I channelled all my frustration into it but I knew it would not be enough. A famous man once said, "By believing passionately in something that still does not exist, we create it," and that is exactly what I had to do.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and imagined the feel of the flames. I imagined the shields lowering, the intense heat, the burn slowly rising and rising up my body until my whole form was encased in excruciating agony.

Suddenly, the feelings ceased to be imaginary. They became realer and realer until a scream was wrenched out of throat and all I could think about was the pain.

It consumed me.


	8. Chapter 7 - Quidditch

**A/N: I'M BACK! I have noticed that I mentioned Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking for the Stone when in the books they are not told about Nicolas Flamel until this chapter when they talk to Hagrid. I apologise for this mistake and I have gone back and edited those sections. The reference is in chapter six and so I have made the necessary changes. Please take a look if you have the time. Also, I have posted my twitter account onto my profile. Whenever I post a new chapter, or if I won't be able to update for whatever reason I will post something on there. I want you guys to be as up to date as possible. And lastly, thank you so much to everyone who is still sticking with this story. I realise that my updates have not been as regular as I had hoped but that is what happens during exam weeks. That's all over now though so the updates should be regular again. A special thank you to TheShulesLovinPsycho, dillydirl, dancerengland, SuperSyster, MissMonoque999, AnneO'Nemus, larissaRaven, scubatrex, zeynep sevim mete, PlainJainJaida, Luke21, Elyon Cedar, lucksby92, everything-is-black-and-white, Bluebox345, RevanKnight25, rubenruben44, KitsuneTurner, EchoL4, Morgan Lovegood, Thorandan92 and the guest reviewers. I really appreciate your support and feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rhona and some elements of the plot.**

**Chapter 7 - Quidditch.**

November began the same way it always had - wet and windy, with the promise of colder days to come.

It also brought the Quidditch season - a fact I had been constantly reminded of by Harry's near-obsessive re-reading of _Quidditch through the Ages_, and Ron's endless stream of knowledge regarding statistics and all other manner of expert anecdotes.

The day before Harry's first match, Harry, Ron, myself and Hermione (who had become very close with the boys after the troll incident) were to be found out in the courtyard, huddled around a jar of blue flames. We were just warming our hands when Snape limped across the courtyard. His head snapped in our direction and something about the general guilty air first years exude in his presence must have caused him to come over.

I lowered my head. I had been unable to meet his eye since that night in Albus' office and though I hated myself for it, I felt for some reason...ashamed.

"What's that you've got there Potter?" It was that blasted Quidditch book. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me." Harry did and Snape limped away again.

"He just made that rule up." Harry murmured.

I bit my lip. Actually he hadn't made it up. It was instated by a Headmistress 180 years ago who had had a particular fondness for books. After an unfortunate incident involving a Disarming spell and the Black Lake, all library books were carefully monitored.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Harry said.

My eyes widened. This was not something I could allow them to speculate on. "It was probably just a spilled potion or something." I said quickly. Harry and Ron looked convinced but Hermione wasn't so sure. She chose not to comment however.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's really hurting him," Ron muttered, bitterly.

I couldn't quite bring myself to agree.

* * *

That evening I was sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione (Harry had gone to retrieve his Quidditch book from Snape), and I was doing the boys' homework. Hermione had told them that they should do it themselves ('How will you learn?' she had said) but I had no such qualms.

Having been able to complete my homework in a matter of minutes, I would then move onto Harry's, then if I had time Ron's. Harry had been eternally grateful as his time was taken up mostly by last minute Quidditch practises.

Although I found the homework - an essay for Charms on the theory of Locking and Unlocking charms - my eyes could not help but dance across the page and at one point I felt my eyes drift closed. Last night had brought yet another nightmare. This time it was of a shipwreck. I had drowned at sea. It did not escape my notice that all my dreams so far had involved the elements. Was my mind or magic trying to tell me something?

Suddenly, Harry burst through the portrait hole. He was panting, as though he had been sprinting a considerable distance.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry sat down next to me, "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told us. "I went to the staff room and Snape was in there with Filch. He was showing Filch his leg," I felt a growing sense of dread and wanted nothing more than to silence and _Obliviate _Harry right then. "And Snape said something about not being able to watch all three heads at once. What else could he be talking about if not the dog?!" He looked round at us all with wide, eager eyes.

"Harry…" I began, but what could I say? There was nothing I could do.

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I bet my broomstick that _he_ let that troll in, to create a diversion."

"Harry!" I half-shouted. When he looked at me I carried on slightly quieter. "We have no proof of that. For all we know he could have been near the dog on Dumbledore's orders!"

"She's right," Hermione agreed.

"Honestly, you two think all teachers are saints or something." Ron snapped. "I'm with Harry. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Harry and Hermione both shrugged. I sighed before standing. "You can both finish your own homeworks tonight. I'm going to bed."

I left them both, my head reeling. How was I going to convince them both that Snape wasn't the bad guy? Harder still, how would I stop them from looking for the Stone?

* * *

The next morning dawned cold but bright. We were sat in the Great Hall, filling ourselves on the usual array of sausages, bacon and in my case plenty of ketchup. I looked up to see Harry staring dejectedly at his plate of eggs.

"Harry, you've got to eat," I sighed.

"I don't want anything," he replied, tonelessly.

"Just a bit of toast," coaxed Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

"Honestly Harry," I said, "Do I have to come over there and force it down your throat? You have to eat, so eat."

"She's right," Seamus Finnegan a fellow Gryffindor added. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry replied dryly.

I saw Seamus piling ketchup onto his sausages and nodded to him approvingly. That boy had his heart in the right place. He smiled back at me before we both looked at Harry, eyebrows raised expectantly. Groaning, he picked up his fork and began to shovel his eggs in.

"Have you decided if you're going to the game yet Rhona?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Being around that many people whizzing around in the air doesn't sound particularly fun. Besides I don't even like Quidditch."

I heard gasps behind me and the Weasley twins slid onto the bench, one on each side of me.

"What was that we heard?" the one on my left started.

"Does somebody not like Quidditch?" the other continued in an equally shocked tone.

"I think we need to do something about this, George." Fred - I presume - said.

"I agree, Fred."

I stood. "No, boys I appreciate that you love it and everything but I've just never really seen the appeal. I'm sorry."

"But you've never been to a match, have you?" Neville asked.

I looked at him eyes wide. The boy was right, of course, if you considered my supposed childhood in a Muggle orphanage. I saw no way out. I nodded, "Yes, I suppose you are right, Neville."

The twins grinned, "That's settled then-" they said together.

"-you're going to the game." Fred finished.

"You can stand with me, Rhona." Ron added.

I sighed and plopped myself down on the bench. I looked at Harry's plate of eggs, which he had stopped eating while I was distracted. "If you're not going to eat I will."

Wordlessly, he pushed the plate towards me and I dug in.

* * *

The Quidditch pitch was just as imposing as I remembered it. Tall spectator stands decorated in house colours rose high into the sky. Many were already filling, students preferring the lower seats in an attempt to avoid the chilly breeze which was beginning to whip around the pitch.

I tucked myself further into the scarf I had borrowed from Hermione and grudgingly began to ascend the steps with my two friends. When we reached the top we found Neville already there waiting.

In moments, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were emerging from their respective changing rooms. The stands erupted into cheers and I found myself joining in, my arms waving wildly above my head. Seamus and Dean, who had followed us up, held a banner high up with the words _Potter for President _flashing on it. I knew it would make Harry smile.

The two captains shook hands and both teams mounted their brooms. With a blow of Madam Hooch's whistle, all fifteen brooms shot into the air along with the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch.

Lee Jordan, a third year, began the commentary, his voice ringing out across the pitch. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too -"

"JORDAN!" Minerva yelled.

"Sorry, Professor. And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - and he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent save by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by Slytherin - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goalposts are ahead - come on now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

The whole of Gryffindor began cheering, myself included, while Slytherin booed.

"Budge up, move along." A gruff voice came from further down the bench and then Hagrid was right beside us.

He greeted Hermione and Ron, before glancing in my direction. He did a double take.

"Well, who's this then?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm Rhona. Rhona Webb."

"Rhona eh? I knew someone once with that name. Great girl she was." He winked at me. My eyes widened. Did he know? If so, how?

"Was?" Ron asked. "What happened to her?"

"She died," Hagrid answered without taking his eyes off me. His eyes were growing watery and my face softened.

"Hagrid," I said, wanting to get him away. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about a sick owl I noticed in the Owlery the other day?" I raised my eyebrows, trying to convey to him my plan.

He nodded. "'Course, come on." he beckoned for me to follow him. We pushed our way through people until we reached the stairs. After descending for a bit we stopped.

Hagrid turned to me. "'Ello." he smiled.

I grinned back and leapt forward, jumping into Hagrid's arms. "It's good to see you again, Hagrid." I mumbled into his moleskin overcoat.

"You too, little one." I smiled. Hagrid had never seemed all that aware of just how old I actually am.

I pulled away. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw yeh at the feast, thought I knew yeh from somewhere so I asked Dumbledore next time I see'd him and he tells me the whole story."

"Well, now you know then."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything you're going through. It must be awful."

I sighed. "I'm not going to lie, it is hard. When I found out about...everything I was broken. I can't believe it all went so bad so quickly. When I died I thought it was for a reason. I don't know if Sirius told you but I stepped in front of that curse. It was aiming for Fabian Prewett. Except now I find out that he died a few months later anyway. And I can't stop thinking 'what if I hadn't gotten hit? What if I'd have just let Fabian die?' He was a dead man anyway and I could have saved them. I could have saved Lily and James!" I was crying again now.

"Hey, shush. What you did was honourable, Rhona, and brave. Yeh could say Fabian jus' died anyway but he took down two of them Death Eaters first and he got to spend a few more months with his nephews. I know you woulda' wanted to save James an' Lily, but You-Know-Who was defeated."

"I know. I'm sorry, that was unreasonable of me." I wiped away my tears.

"Yer allowed to be a bit unreasonable." he smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

"We should be getting back now."

"Yeah," I nodded and we began climbing up the wooden stairs.

Just as we were about to reach the top of the steps, Hermione came charging down them and ran right into me. I caught her and held myself steady on the railing. She looked shocked but distracted, as if she had somewhere else to be and her mind was there already, waiting for her body to catch up.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She shrugged my hands off her shoulders before shouting, "Harry! Falling!"

With nothing more said she continued her descent, running so fast I thought she would fall for sure. However, the meaning of Hermione's words became suddenly relevant in the forefront of my mind and I raced up to the top of the tower. I pushed my way forward where I found Ron chewing the sleeve of his cloak with worry.

"What's happening!" I yelled.

"Harry's gonna fall! Hermione said something about a jinx and it's Snape. He's doing it - look." He shoved the binoculars into my hands and I pointed them towards the teacher's stand.

Indeed, Snape was there, muttering under his breath, eyes fixed on Harry. He presented all the marks of a wizard performing a jinx but when I took into consideration the information Albus had given me, the facts simply did not add up. It _had _to be someone else. I scanned the crowds some more. Aha! There was Quirrell, displaying all the same signs as Snape.

My hand crept towards my wand, discreetly so Ron wouldn't notice, but just as I pulled it from my pocket my attention was pulled towards Albus, who had released a small burst of power, just enough to get my attention. He was shaking his head. He wanted me to wait, to let Harry fall. Was he _crazy_?

I growled in frustration and raked my hands through my hair. I _had _to save him. Hermione was going after the wrong person and Harry's broom was climbing higher and higher.

"Come _on, _Hermione." Ron muttered.

Still using the binoculars, I saw Hermione's head emerge behind a row of teacher's. She ran along, accidentally barging into Quirrell as she made her way to Snape, effectively breaking his concentration. I could have wept with joy. Bless that girl, and bless her moment of clumsiness.

She reached Snape and bright blue flames erupted by his feet. It took him some time to notice the fire but once he did he leapt up and began to extinguish it.

I turned the binoculars to where Harry was climbing back onto his broom. He was going to be okay. I couldn't help the grin which was splitting across my face.

"Neville you can look now." Ron said. Neville had been crying into Hagrid's jacket behind us since we had arrived.

Harry began speeding towards the ground. Had he seen the Snitch? Abruptly, he clapped his hand over his mouth and began to choke and hit the pitch on all fours. He retched and a gold fluttering Snitch fell into his waiting hands.

"I've caught the Snitch!" he cried.

The effect was instant. The Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers and howls of victory, joined soon by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins booed loudly, but were drowned out by the winners.

Ron and I exited the stands, throwing promises to visit Hagrid in a bit over our shoulders. We ran across the pitch and collided with Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione," I exclaimed. "You are incredible! I could kiss you!"

She blushed. "It was nothing..."

"Nothing?" Ron said, "How was that nothing? You saved Harry's life and managed to set fire to old Snape."

I bit my lip. "That was pretty dangerous..."

"Who cares!" Ron cried. "He tried to kill Harry!"

I kept quiet.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione began fussing. She held his arms out, felt his ribs, squinted at his eyes.

He pushed her back gently. "I'm fine, Hermione. Honestly. Just a little shaken up."

"Well," I said. "We promised we'd go to Hagrid's after we found you. I'm sure he could brew you a good cup of tea."

* * *

Hagrid certainly could. As soon as we arrived at his hut, he sat us down in his large comfy arm chairs and put his old iron kettle over the fire.

"What happened up there, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know," Harry frowned. "One moment, I was fine, circling over the game like Wood told me. The next, my broom was jumping around wildly and I could barely hang on."

"It was Snape," Ron explained. "We all saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who apparently hadn't been nearly as aware of events in the stands as I would have thought. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

We all exchanged looks. I tried to show that this was a bad idea but part of me wanted Hagrid to know as I was certain he would take the same side as me. Harry made up his mind.

"I found out something about him." He began. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"You see?" I blurted. "He finds the whole idea just as absurd as I do, don't you Hagrid?"

Hagrid ignored me. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked Harry.

"_Fluffy?_" I was glad to see I wasn't the only one to find the name ridiculous.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met down the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

I was suddenly overcome with a strong 'coughing fit'. Hagrid seemed to get the hint.

"Don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's going to _steal _it." Harry urged.

"Nonsense." Hagrid said gruffly. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort."

Hermione looked as though she were about to argue the point but I interrupted her. "Hagrid's right Hermione."

"You've changed your tune," argued Ron. "You were quite prepared to believe it was Snape when we first suspected him. What's gotten into you?"

"_Maybe _I've grown up and no longer believe that just because someone appears to be a right asshole they are suddenly capable of theft and _murder._"

Hermione gasped at my language but simply muttered, "I know a jinx when I see one-"

"I'm telling you, you're wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh," he sent me a stern look. "Yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's _dangerous_. You forget that dog and you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" cried Harry, at the same time I shouted "Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. "I think it's time yeh were gettin' back."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood but I stayed seated. "I was wondering if I could take a look at that 'owl' we spoke about earlier?"

"'Course."

I smiled, "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a bit."

Once they had gone, I turned on Hagrid. "What the hell were you thinking?! Telling them! You do realise that now all they are going to do is hunt for Flamel, and once they find him they'll try and save the Stone."

"I'm sorry, Rhona. Really I am." His eyes filled with regret. "I just got carried away."

"Look, it's...alright. Nothing to be done about it now. Just, if they come by again _don't _tell them anything. Send them away if you have to."

Hagrid nodded.

"Alright, well I'd better be going. I've got to give an old man a piece of my mind."

* * *

Albus' office was empty when I arrived. I sat myself down behind his desk and contented myself to waiting. He would be along soon no doubt. A few moments after sitting, Fawkes the Phoenix flew in through the open window. He landed on my outstretched arm and chirped a greeting.

"Hello, long time no see, eh?" Fawkes nudged his head into my neck in response.

"Where's the old man?" I asked.

The phoenix pointed his beak towards the door.

"I know he's gone but I was after something a little more specific than that." I laughed. "You know, sometimes I wish you could speak. I think you'd have some pretty interesting things to say."

The door to the office opened and Albus entered. He looked mildly surprised to see me, though really he should have been expecting it.

"Rhona," he sighed tiredly. "If you have come to scold me for my irresponsible behaviour when I chose not to save Harry, save your breath. Minerva has already done so."

"It was stupid, Albus."

"Perhaps," he agreed. "However, I happened to know that Miss Granger was on her way to save the day."

"No!" I shouted. Fawkes startled but remained on my arm. "You didn't know that. Hermione was going after the wrong man. You had no way of knowing she would knock Quirrell down like she did!"

His eyebrows raised. "Ah, so it was him. I did wonder."

"You're telling me you didn't know?"

"No, I did not."

"You're crazy." I muttered. Albus simply rocked on his heels in response. "What would you have done if Hermione hadn't knocked him over? Would you have let Harry fall?"

He scoffed. "Of course not. I would have intervened had the situation gotten more desperate."

"_More _desperate? How much more desperate could it have gotten? He was hanging off his broom, about to fall to his death."

"My dear Rhona, for all your wisdom you do tend to get too attached to people. For a moment, separate yourself from your emotions. Stop thinking of Harry as Lily and James' son and think instead like a General. I know you can, you've done it before. Now, tell me, honestly, if what I did was the right thing or merely reckless. Tell me that nothing was to be gained from waiting."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was right. Not only did we certify the identity of the man after the Stone - and, it seemed, Harry - but we also saw how far Quirrell was willing to go to get the job done. Whatever that job was.

"You're right." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Not at all, dear."

"So what's the plan."

"We play the long game. This will no doubt not be the last time Harry is in danger and we cannot rush in without thinking. For one, we cannot reveal the truth about you. Also, I find it is better to be in possession of all the facts before forming an offensive. For example, who does Quirrell work for?"

"I agree. Quirrell certainly can't be in this for himself. He is neither ambitious nor brave enough to attempt this without some...persuasion. So the real question is, who would want both the Stone and Harry Potter? We find the answer to that and we find a way to get at Quirrell."

"Indeed." Albus fell silent, deep in thought. I waited for him to speak again but when he remained inside his thoughts, I stood, stroked Fawkes goodbye and left his office, closing the door behind me with a soft thud.


	9. Chapter 8 - Hearts Desire

Christmas was coming. As I could not leave the school and go to an imaginary orphanage, I had decided to remain in Hogwarts this year. Harry and the Weasleys were both doing the same. Mr and Mrs Weasley would be visiting their second eldest son in Romania, Ron had informed me, and so all the boys were staying. Hermione had decided to go home.

On the last week of term, as we left a very chilly Potions lesson, we came across a large fir tree blocking the corridor. After a small amount of investigation, we discovered that Hagrid was behind it.

"Do you need any help, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm alright Rhona. Thanks."

"Would you mind moving out the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind us. "You staying here as well Webb? I heard you're an orphan just like Potter. No family to care about you."

Ron lunged for Malfoy, but I pulled him back.

"Does she pay you to do that, Weasley? I suppose your family could use all the money you can get your hands on."

This time we both went for him. Before we could get any good hits in, Snape came around the corner.

"WEASLEY! WEBB!"

Quick as anything, we dropped Malfoy and stepped back.

"They were provoked, Professor," Hagrid said. Bless him, he was trying to defend us even though he had to know it was futile. "Malfoy was insulting family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules. Ten points from Gryffindor. Move along, all of you." Snape sent one finally glare my way and swept past, closely followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll get him…" Ron muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't waste your time."

"I hate them both," Harry said. "Malfoy and Snape."

"C'mon," Hagrid said, sensing the growing dark mood. "Follow me and I'll show you the decorations in the Great Hall. They're looking a treat."

Hagrid was right. The moment we entered the hall, my breath was swept away. Twelve tall fir trees were standing along the edge of room, decorated in shimmering, shining baubles. Professor Flitwick was using his wand to place golden bubbles on the trees and Minerva was charming holly and mistletoe to hang from the walls and ceiling.

"How many days have you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked after he placed the tree in the corner.

"Just the one." replied Hermione. "Oh, that reminds me, we should be in the library, doing research." I sighed loudly. Here we go.

"The library? Jus' before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh we're not working." Harry said, brightly. " Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we've been researching him, trying to find out who he is."

"You _what_?" Hagrid was shocked. "Listen here, I've told yeh to drop it. It's none of your business what that dog's guarding."

"We just want to know who Flamel is." Hermione said. "That's all."

"Unless of course, you'd like to save us the trouble of looking and just tell us." Harry added. "We've probably looked through half the library but we've found nothing."

I sent Hagrid a look which clearly said 'I told you so'.

"I'm saying nothing." Hagrid said stubbornly.

"We'll just have to keep looking ourselves then." Ron said, as he, Harry, and Hermione all left the Great Hall, calling for me to catch up.

"Don't worry," I said quickly to Hagrid. "They're looking in entirely the wrong century. As long as they don't get any more leads, they'll never find him."

"Good."

* * *

In the library, Hermione pulled out her notes on the topics she was planning on researching and Ron went from aisle to aisle, randomly pulling out books. Harry was stood in front of the Restricted Section.

"You won't find anything in there." I said, coming up behind him. "There's a reason those books are off limits. They contain powerful Dark magic, illegal potion recipes - all the things Hogwarts would never teach you. I'm sure that whatever the Headmaster has gotten himself involved in would have no ties to this sort of thing."

"I suppose you're right." he said.

* * *

Once the holidays started, Harry and Ron were, thankfully, too busy having a good time to search for Flamel.

The common room was far emptier than we were used to and we had been able to get the large, comfy armchairs by the fire most days. Ron introduced Harry to Wizards Chess, a far more violent version than the Muggle one.

On Christmas day, I woke to a very pleasant surprise. A small pile of presents had found their way to the end of my bed. The childish grin on my face couldn't be helped. I loved Christmas, I always had.

I hastily unwrapped the first present, which was from Hagrid. He had given me a bracelet, made from leather. He seemed to have made it himself and engrave on it were the initials 'R.S'. The message was clear - to him, I would always be Rhona Seff.

The next gift was from Hermione. She had brought me some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I would have fun with these.

Ron had given me Chocolate Frogs and a new quill. He was obviously trying to give me the hint to do his Christmas essays for him.

Harry also brought me a box of Chocolate Frogs. The note attached said 'Thank you for everything you've done so far this year. I won't forget.' By this point my eyes had grown quite misty and my nose had developed a quiet sniffle.

The last 'present' was from Albus. It was a note which read:

_Rhona, I hope you have a very merry Christmas and the New Year gives you the fresh start you need. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Spellotaped to the note was one sherbet lemon. I laughed and popped it into my mouth before digging around under my bed for a sheet of parchment.

I wrote a reply:

_Thank you Albus for your kind, thoughtful gift. Really, you shouldn't have. Have a good Christmas_

_Rhona. _

I stuck a vomit flavoured jelly bean to it and sent it out with the school owl that was waiting on the windowsill.

With all my presents unwrapped, I pulled on a dressing gown and went to the boys' dormitory. As I opened the door, I saw Harry stood in front of the mirror with a silvery cloth in his hands. Excitedly, he wrapped it around himself and his body disappeared.

Distantly, I heard Ron explaining that it was an invisibility cloak. I paid no attention. I felt as though I was simultaneously underwater and being punched in the stomach. I couldn't breath and every sound was drowned out. Pressure grew around my ears. I watched as Harry wrapped the cloak - _Jamie's cloak _\- around him again and covered his head, effectively disappearing. Ron finally spotted me and beckoned me inside. Robotically, I came forward and forced a smile. At least the cloak had been returned to the rightful owner.

Before I could comment, the dormitory door flew open and Fred and George marched in. Harry hastily shoved the cloak under his pillow.

"Merry Christmas!" they cried. "Hey - look, Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too!"

The twins were both wearing blue jumpers, one with a large G and the other with a large F. Only then did I notice that Harry was wearing a green one. I presumed they had been made by Mrs Weasley.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron grumbled and I had to agree that it wasn't the most flattering colour.

"You look fine, Ron." I laughed.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," Fred was looking at Harry's jumper. "I suppose she thinks that you don't forget your own name. But we aren't stupid - we know our names our are Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?" Percy Weasley poked his head into the dorm and upon spotting his brothers, came in. He carried with him a lumpy jumper of his own.

Fred grabbed it. "P for Prefect! Go on, put it on!"

"I - don't - want -" Percy struggled out, as the twins forced the jumper on over his head and frogmarched him from the room.

There was a small silence left in their wake before Ron announced that his stomach couldn't wait any longer - he needed breakfast.

* * *

On Boxing Day morning, Harry had quite the tale to tell. The night before, he had decided to take his father's cloak to the Restricted Section to search for Flamel. Only, when Filch had been searching for him, he had found himself in a disused classroom. Inside, there was a mirror. Upon looking into the mirror, he had seen his family.

Now, at the breakfast table, Ron was complaining.

"You could have woken me up."

"You can come tonight," Harry promised. "You too, Rhona."

"I'm alright, Harry. I don't think I trust this mirror."

"Well, I want to see your parents, Harry." Ron said.

"And I want to see yours." Harry replied.

"Oh," Ron waved his hand. "You can see them any old time. Besides, maybe it only shows people who are dead." Nice Ron. Very sensitive of you.

Harry looked like he was about to be sick.

* * *

In the end, I did decide to go to the mirror, but the boys wouldn't know I was there. That way, Harry could unwittingly lead me to it and I could get a good look at it without arousing suspicion.

The boys were both under the cloak and I had cast a Disillusionment spell on myself. They took quite some time finding the room again and I could hear Ron muttering about his cold feet. Mine were toasty warm, thanks to a warming charm.

"It's here," Harry hissed, "Yes!"

He pushed open the door and went inside. I managed to slip in too just as the door was closing again. Harry dropped the cloak and ran to the mirror. It was large, with a golden frame ornately decorated. He pressed himself right against it.

"See?" he whispered. I couldn't and neither could Ron.

"Look!" Harry pointed. "They're all there, my mum, my dad, uncles, aunts, grandparents."

"I can only see you." Ron said.

"Stand where I am." Harry tugged Ron forward.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, transfixed by whatever he saw in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm Head Boy! And Quidditch captain too, I reckon. Do you think this shows the future?"

"How can it? My parents are dead." Harry said solemnly. "Let me have another look."

"No! You had it all to yourself last night, give me more time."

"Why? You're only Head Boy. How is that more interesting than my parents?"

They began pushing each other and I was about to intervene when a loud noise came from the corridor outside. The boys hastily threw the cloak over themselves and dashed out of the room, hopefully heading back to the dormitories. I was going to follow them when curiosity got the better of me.

I removed the invisibility charm and approached the mirror. My hands glided over the engraved gold edge. At the top I saw words written: '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. _

It was no language I had ever seen before. "What are you?" I muttered. "What do you do?"

I stepped directly in front of the mirror, the same as Harry and Ron had. My reflection was faceless. A man walked up behind me and in his arms was a baby girl. Two young boys came running into the picture and chased each other in circles around me. The image became blurred and I realised I was crying. The mirror had shown me the one thing I could never have, the one thing I wanted above all others.

In my first life, I had had a family. I had even lived to see grandchildren. Then old age had taken me and I had been reborn, but I was infertile. I could never have children.

I sank to the floor. So the mirror showed you your deepest desire. That was why Harry saw the family he had never known and why Ron, who was constantly overshadowed by his five older brothers, had seen himself in the spotlight for the first time.

This mirror was dangerous and it needed to be destroyed. I stood and summoned a fireball between my hands. I let it grow and grow and grow. Just as I was about to let the spell fly, a voice came from behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Albus said.

I sighed and instead threw the fireball at the wall. It collided with a loud boom and I saw with deep satisfaction that a burn mark was left on the wall.

"Let me guess," I said turning to face the Headmaster. "It's part of one of your mad schemes and to destroy it now would be too inconvenient."

"You are right, as always." he smiled.

"Well, Harry has found it. You need to get rid of it before he becomes obsessed."

"I will."

"I'll be off then." I muttered and made to leave.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you see?" he asked.

I stopped. "Happiness." I replied evasively..

He nodded. I carried on walking. Just as I was about to open the door he spoke again.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I see, Rhona?"

I sighed, and said, "In all honesty Albus, I think I'm too afraid of the answer."

* * *

Albus stayed true to his word and had convinced Harry the next night not to go looking for the mirror again. The rest of the holiday was spent much as the beginning had been; chess games, snowball fights and evenings by the common room fire.

When Hermione returned she was both horrified at the number of broken school rules, and disappointed that they were no closer to finding Flamel.

Thankfully, once term began again, they seemed to have given up hope of finding Flamel in a library book. Break times were still spent in the library but they searched with far less enthusiasm than they had before.

Quidditch also resumed it's training sessions, so Harry had even less time to do homework and research.

One evening, Harry was at Quidditch practice while I sat in the common room watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione could lose at - a fact which Hermione found infuriating but Ron had said was 'character building and very healthy for her'.

Either way, it was extremely amusing to see.

Harry came in through the portrait hole, looking wet and muddy but, most of all, worried sick. He sat down.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said. "I need to concen-" I nudged him in the ribs and he looked up, finally seeing the look on Harry's face. "What's the matter? You look terrible."

Harry leant forwards and began to speak, quietly. "Wood just told us that Snape's refereeing the next match. He's going to try to finish what he started."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Harry, you aren't still going on about that are you. I still don't believe it was Snape. Just because he's refereeing doesn't mean he's going to kill you. Perhaps Dumbledore is trying to keep a closer eye on you."

"If that were true, why wouldn't he choose McGonagall instead? She used to play Quidditch."

"Professor McGonagall is at least 50 years old! Do you really think she'd be willing to go up on a broom? Snape is the only option and you know it."

"You two!" Hermione snapped. "Stop it, there is nothing to be solved by pointlessly squabbling. Snape is refereeing and there is nothing we can do about that."

"You could always not play," Ron suggested with a shrug.

"Or pretend to break your leg," Hermione said.

"_Really _break your leg," I muttered darkly. When the others looked at me in shock and silence, I held my hands up in surrender. "Kidding."

"I can't back out. There's no reserve Seeker so if I don't play then neither can Gryffindor."

At that exact moment, Neville came tumbling through the portrait hole. He struggled to jump over to where we were seated in the corner.

"What happened Neville?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Malfoy."

"It's a Leg-Locker Curse," I cast the necessary counter curse. "That boy should be careful, or else he might just find himself facing me."

"You should go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged.

Neville shook his head. "I don't want anymore trouble."

"Then you've got to stand up to him." I said.

Ron nodded. "She's right. You can't let people walk all over you."

"Look, you don't need to tell me that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy's already done that."

"Nonsense," I slung my arm around him. "The Sorting Hat put you here for a reason. It doesn't necessarily look at the person you are now, but it does look at the person you could be. You have the potential to be the bravest Gryffindor who ever lived, you've just got to stand up to Malfoy first and stop listening to people who aren't saying anything worth hearing."

Neville smiled. Harry dug around in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Here, have this." he said.

"Thank you," Neville looked much better, though I still suspected he might cry once he was away from us. "I'm going to go to bed now...D'you want the card Harry? You collect them don't you?"

Neville walked away and I watched him go sadly. It must have been difficult for him to grow up with parents who didn't know him and a family that expected him to be Gryffindor house incarnate.

All of a sudden Harry gasped and broke me out of my thoughts.

"_I've found him!" _he whispered, earnestly. He was staring at the Chocolate Frog "I found Flamel." I felt like my stomach had just fallen down to the tips of my toes. "I _told _you I'd read his name somewhere before. I read it on the train coming to Hogwarts. Listen - 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and _his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel'_!"

Hermione leapt to her feet, yelled 'Stay there!' and ran up into the dormitory. Soon she was dashing back with a large, worn looking book.

"I never thought to look here." she said. "I took this out of the library some time ago for light reading."

"_Light?" _said Ron. Hermione shushed him, and started flicking through the pages.

She stopped. "I knew it! _I knew it!_"

Harry and Ron stared at each other, nonplussed. I, on the other hand, kept my eyes fixed on Hermione. What did she know?

She finally looked up. "Nicolas Flamel," she began, dramatically. "Is the _only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" _

Well the cat was out the bag now, wasn't it?

Thankfully, the two boys seemed to have no clue what she was talking about.

"Oh honestly," Hermione groaned, "Does no-one _read_?" She pushed the book towards us and the boys read. I tried to look as though I was as well but my mind was busy. They _knew. _Nothing could stop them now. They knew what was hidden under that trapdoor and they were now going to suspect Snape more than ever, just as I had.

"See?" Hermione was saying, "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone away from Gringotts."

"How do we know it's the Stone?" I asked, trying to salvage the situation. "Just because that's his most famous possession, that doesn't mean it's the only one. The man is over six hundred years old, he must own some pretty valuable items."

"Oh, c'mon Rhona." Ron groaned. "You can't honestly think that? Flamel and Dumbledore are both associated with the Philosopher's Stone, it's something anyone would want - that's why Snape is after it - and that also explains why Hagrid was so worried when he thought we were close to finding it."

I sighed and flopped back into the armchair. They'd found it and there was no way to go back, short of Obliviation. While that idea did look tempting, I decided instead to wait. To play the long game, as Albus had suggested.

I stood, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all at breakfast."

I went up into the girls dormitory and found both Lavender and Parvati already there. "Hi girls, do either of you have an owl I can borrow?"

Lavender nodded, "Sure, you can borrow Arella. The name means messenger." she smiled.

"Yes, I understood the reference." The name was Hebrew in origin and had many references throughout the Jewish culture. It meant messenger and was said to have been the name of an angel. I wondered where Lavender had heard it.

I scrabbled around under my bed for parchment and a quill. I really needed to start organising my things. I wrote a note:

_They know about what is hidden. I am waiting,as you suggested. _

I took Arella from her perch and attached the rolled parchment to her leg. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore." I whispered.

She took flight out the window and veered left, heading straight for the Headmaster's office. I stayed for a moment at the window, and watched the sun sink low over the horizon.

"Who was it to?" Parvati asked nosily.

"Oh, um," I was caught momentarily off guard. "It was to a friend, at my old orphanage."

"But aren't you worried about how she'll react when an owl delivers her letter?" she asked.

"Well, not really," I turned away from the window and began getting ready for bed. "It'll arrive in her room, and only she goes in there. She knows what to expect."

The girls nodded slowly, and as they appeared to have no more questions about my imaginary muggle friend, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
